Equestria Girls: Armored Riders
by Jordellsheep
Summary: A group of teenagers get wrapped up into the plot of Yggdrasill and the Inves Games Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : A Humble Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Kamen Rider or mlp.**_

_**Story elements: Kamen Rider Gaim**_

_**Characters: My little pony: Equestria Girls and Kamen Rider Gaim**_

_After the whole incident of Sunset Shimmer in Canterlot High, a lot of mysterious things have happen; a certain corporation called __**Yggdrasill**__ came to establish their corporation two days after the media exploded from the picture of the fall formal dance featuring winged humans with horse ears they established a massive building serving as a sort of a watchtower, to keep the general public happy from the suffocating presence of Yggdrasill__Corporation, they made a Mons game that uses fruit and nut-themed padlocks called Lock Seeds to summon tiny creatures called "Inves" that normally exist within a holographic field. The teenage youth also formed competing street-dance crews as a way to bring energy and excitement back into their lives. This Story will follow three then four, then five friends who will find the truth of Yggdrasill Corporation and even more._

_Chapter 1: A "Humble" Beginning._

On the weekends, Lyra along with her two best friends Bon Bon and Trixie usually go shopping at the local town center or just hang out, which unlike outlet malls or big cities have no buildings that are bigger than five stories, it is near sweet apple acres after all.

The three were watching an Inves game, with one opponent having two Inves and the other opponent having only one. The whole area was crowded, destroying the park's normally quiet atmosphere with cheers jeers and clapping. Lyra and her friends weren't really into the idea of Inves games, each of them having similar reasons, the biggest reasons is the three were more like spectators than actual players

The Inves themselves are bizarre-looking creatures, they are grey with large hands that do not compensate with their somewhat stubby arms, and they have bizarre faces, with black eyes that lack irises and yellow sharp teeth, they have grey outlines on their bodies and a large grey shell from their upper back. Their also two feet tall so it looks really weird when visual Inves fight with another one.

"So you want to go to the Sugarcube Corner later?" Lyra asked the two, as the three sat on a bench in the park enjoying the mild spring weather of gentle breezes and shining sun.

"Well, Trixie is a looking after her weight, and Trixie thinks that a chocolate milkshake with a pound of whipped cream will not help." Trixie said she as she casually read her book despite the sound, not looking at Lyra as she turned another.

"And that Rainbow Dash chick absolutely destroyed you when the two of you were locked into a guitar duel. And her and her friends are always their every weekend." Bon Bon said nonchalantly as she ate her sandwich, Trixie then stopped reading and glared at Bon Bon.

"Look! The only reason why she won is because whenever she plays the guitar she turns to a winged abomination!" Trixie shouted and her glare furrowing even more so.

"Sure…" Bon Bon said cocking an eyebrow.

"Trixie is completely honest! Ask Vinyl later and she'll agree with me!" Trixie shouted once more, earning a few looks from some park on goers Trixie's face was flushed with embarrassment from the sudden stares

"Well I believe Vinyl has her break right now and she did text me to meet at the Sugarcube Corner." Lyra said.

"Is that why you suggested that we go?" Trixie said, Lyra responded with a nod.

"You know maybe going to the Corner isn't so bad of an idea." Trixie said immediately getting up from her seat and walking motioning for Bon Bon and Lyra to follow.

The Sugarcube corner was a lot more crowded than usual, many Canterlot high school students usually go here to hang out and drink incredibly sugary drinks, and business is good for the Cake family. Lyra, Trixie and Bon Bon are sitting in a sit at the far corner of the mass of tables, giving the three some privacy.

"So Vinyl, what do you want to talk about?" Lyra asked as she drinks her lemon tea.

"And why are you wearing that outfit?" Trixie said cocking an eyebrow. What the three saw before them was not Vinyl in her usual vibrant and colorful outfit with her purple lens and black rimmed glasses, but a Vinyl with dark and boring clothes such as a brown jacket , brown pants and a hat that shadows her red eyes, her blue wild hair is completely kept and tamed. All of this came with a big frown of her face and a suitcase.

"What happened to you Vinyl?" Bon Bon said, giving Vinyl a worried look. She ignored her friends caring attitude and simply said.

"Well I've brought you all here to show you this…." She said, from her suitcase she opened, she pulled out, something strange.

"What in the world Trixie is looking at…" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

The three were looking at a belt of some kind; it was bright yellow with a silver outline. The belt buckle wasn't really a belt buckle to begin with, it was a large black rectangle with a silver outline that has a socket for something, and right by the socket is a small yellow blocky knife with a black handle and yellow blade, with the same colors as the belt.

"Here's the thing that fits completely to the socket of the belt." Vinyl said as she pulled out something from her jacket's pocket. What she pulled out was something that made the three raise more questions

It looked like a lock, it was black in the back, the lock itself was larger than a normal lock and in the front was a design that resembles an orange. With the codes **LS-07** imprinted on the orange, and with she motioned the three to ask questions

"So what is this?" Lyra asked first.

"It's called a Sengoku driver." Vinyl said as she pointed at the belt.

"And this is called a lockseed." Vinyl said as she then pointed at the orange lock. She then grabbed the lockseed and handed it to Lyra who Lyra and her friends inspected it closer, at the side of the lockseed was a small switch, without thinking Lyra turned on the switch, causing the lock to unlock.

"So you put this lockseed on the socket, what happens then?" Bon Bon asked.

"Well, if you make the knife of the Sengoku driver slash downward." Vinyl pointed at the blade and grabbed the handle and pulling it upwards causing the yellow blade to go downward.

"With the lockseed locked in the socket. Something really spectacular will happen…" Vinyl said, her voice decaying into a whisper to the three girls

"And why are you showing us these things?" Bon Bon asked.

"Because, I want to give you these, Lyra." Vinyl said with a small smile on her face. As she handed Lyra the belt and the orange lockseed.

"And Bon Bon, I want you have a driver as well." Vinyl said with a smile giving Bon Bon a driver and a lockseed as well, this one was a lockseed of an acorn with the code imprinted on the front **LS-03.**

"And why not Trixie has one? Especially if it's the Great Trixie!?" Trixie said with a slight scowl and a growl.

"Well, I only have two, and Lyra did help me with a favor…" Vinyl said as she tilted her hat so that the three could see her expressions

"And also you have no idea what does the drivers do…" She said as she left the Sugarcube Corner, leading the three friends to contemplate about what happened. When Lyra picked the belt, all of the sudden the part of the driver infuse to the belt buckle, making the driver the only thing visible on the belt. Lyra then picked up the lockseed and placed it her hand bag as well.

Bon Bon did the same; While Trixie was fuming for not getting one. They were about to leave the Sugarcube Corner until a certain rainbow-haired girl and her friends got in the way.

"Rainbow Dash…" Trixie said in a Scowl crossing her arms

"Look Trixie if it weren't for your ego being the size of Jupiter, you have gotten a guitar." Rainbow dash said crossing her arms as well.

"What? Trixie is the most humble person there is!" Trixie said getting into a tenser stance.

"Are you serious!?" Rainbow Dash shouted causing the scene to be noticed by several people. Before the two starts pulling each other's hair out, they were pulled back by their friends

"I'll beat the crap out of you to shows who's humble!" Rainbow Dash said trying to raise a fist.

"Stop Trixie! She's not worth it!" Bon Bon said trying to calm her fuming friend. Upon hearing that, Trixie stopped her resistance but remained her scowl. However this whole confrontation was interrupted by several screams, the high school students quickly got out of their seats and looked out of the window to see all of the commotion. Outside of the Sugarcube Corner was Several Inves, however they were three feet taller, and they were not visually digital, they were real.

"What the hell is happening?" Rainbow Dash as she stared outside.

"Aren't Inves's fake and holographic?" Lyra asked the crowd turning to the whole crowd who gave her nods and words of agreements

"Then how in the world these things are real!?" Bon Bon her face showing some sorts of shock and confusion, no one answered her question for they were as confused as her.

"Everyone! Stay inside, the police will handle it." Mrs. Cake said while she was still behind her counter, the crowded listened and didn't make any attempts to even walk near the exit as they walked back to their seats. Except for Lyra and her friends who continued to spectate the situation, the police didn't even appear, the Inves continued to run rampart. Now they were twice the amount of Inves destroying the insides of stores and after they are done, the Sugarcube corner is possibly next, worry filled the three teenagers, and even more so when they saw their friend vinyl being cornered by a couple of them.

"Help!" She shouted as the Inves got closer.

Back at the Sugarcube Corner, the three were arguing.

"We have to help her!" Trixie said.

"Huh, that's weird Trixie, you usually care about yourself." Bon Bon cocking an eyebrow while Trixie glared at her.

"But Mrs. Cake said that the police will show up!" Lyra said.

"It's been twenty minutes and not even a single officer showed up!" Trixie shouted.

"Jesus Trixie your big mouth sure has no indoor voice." Trixie turned to see Rainbow Dash with a accomplished smile as her friends laughed while other people stared at Trixie with worried causing Trixie to blush with embarrassment

"Sense Trixie is the only brave one in here; I'll take the Belt and lockseed." Trixie said as she snatched Lyra's handbag and picked out the Lockseed and Sengoku driver.

"Why are taking them! You don't even know what they do!" Lyra said as Trixie walked to the exit.

"Trixie will just learn as she goes!" Trixie said as she opened the door causing the people to stare at her to gasp with widen eyes

Trixie ran to where Vinyl was at several feet behind the Inves so that they won't notice her presence.

"Vinyl! How do I use the Sengoku driver?" Trixie yelled, intentionally so that the Inves will focus on her.

"You place the lockseed in the socket then use the knife!" Vinyl yelled back. Without hesitation Trixie pressed the switch on the side of the lockseed while she wore the Sengoku driver. She then place the lockseed in the socket of the driver and then pressed down on the lock, locking in with the Sengoku driver while the belt said in a masculine voice.

"**LOCK ON!"**

Trixie yelped quietly from the sudden voice but quickly got her focus but not until a strange melody was playing in loop, the melody was a mixture between a Japanese battle horn and actual music.

"Then Yell out Henshin! Before you use the knife!" Vinyl yelled. Trixie was going to do it until she asked a question.

"Isn't that's transform in Japanese?" Trixie said with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't what language it is!" Vinyl said. And with that Trixie pulled the knife handle upwards causing the blade to slash the lockseed in half.

"Fine, Fine, Henshin!"

"**SOIYA!" **the belt said. At that moment Trixie was astound from the sudden change to her appearance, all of the sudden she was covered in a blue jumpsuit with gold yellow outlines on the gloves and boots with a blue skirt that matches the also have gold outlines and her head was covered in a helmet connecting to the whole costume, with a samurai like mouth guard with a visor in a shape of a half-circle. Then all of the sudden a giant metal hollow orange covered Trixie's head, then the orange broke into multiple pieces forming back, front and shoulder armor that resembles samurai armor, her visor was then colored orange to represent an orange slice, and all pieces of armor having a orange coloring with a silver outline.

"**Orange Arms! Hanamachi! ON STAGE!" **the belt said.

"Whoa…" Trixie said as she inspected herself, her right hand holding a saber that resembles an orange slice.

"This is…Spectacular!" Trixie said her arms up on the air.

"Of course it is! Now kill these monsters!" Vinyl yelled pointing at the four real-life Inves in front of her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is now even greater than before!" Trixie said raising her orange saber above her head to slash one of the charging Inves causing sparks to fly out of one of the Inves, one of the other Inves tried to head-butt Trixie, only for her to sidestep and slash downward on the Inves causing the Inves to growl in pain. The two other Inves tried to do a vertical claw slash, Trixie ducked dodging the two attacks, and she then did her own vertical slash, slashing both Inves in the stomach, both of them being staggered by the sudden pain.

"Hah! No one can defeat the Great and Powerful TRIX-" Trixie was interrupted by getting slapped at the side of her head, she staggered back and almost fell but managed to keep her balance. Trixie looked up to see a very different Inves, this Inves was larger than the others and it looked completely different.

It was green with large shoulder pads with blades popping out of the back, all of it colored aging jade, with grey legs; it was six feet tall, making it a couple inches taller than Trixie. And its head has an resemblance of a wolf, except with green skin and red eyes, it had one giant claw on one hand and a normal human hand on the other. It looked menacing and intimidating, but to Trixie.

"Hah! Let's do this one-on-one!" Trixie said as she made a samurai-like battle stance holding the orange blade with both of her hands despite its size. The wolf Inves did not falter its courage and charged with his claw hand preparing to strike.

"Trixie! Quickly, pull the knife handle again!" Vinyl shouted. Surprisingly Trixie listened to Vinyl after she dodged claw swipe and retaliated with a slash that damaged the Wolf Inves back.

"Alright!" She shouted back after getting a few feet away from the Wolf Inves she pulled the knife handle with her sword-less hand causing the Sengoku driver to say.

"**Orange Squash!"** With that, Trixie's orange saber started to light up as well as an orange glow around the whole weapon. She then did a vertical slash to the Wolf Inves causing a massive blade of energy to out of the orange saber and go through the Wolf Inves destroying it.

"Hah! Wasn't that spectacular Vinyl!?" Trixie said as her armor disappearing revealing her somewhat petite body, she looked at Vinyl to see a surprised face and a finger pointing behind Trixie.

She turn around to see her friends, her enemies and everyone inside of the Sugarcube Corner were staring at her with widen eyes

"What was that?" Lyra said. Trixie was hesitant to respond but before she could answer any questions

"That was an Armored Rider." Vinyl said, like before it only raised more questions

"And what is an Armored Rider?" Another person said, specifically Rainbow Dash. This got Trixie to smirk mischievously.

"Someone that is better than you." Trixie said with a wicked smile and her head held up high.

"An Armored Rider is a person that has a Sengoku driver and can use lockseeds for non-Inves games purposes" Vinyl said with a organized and polite tone.

"And Sense Trixie has this Sengoku driver; it basically means I'm better than all of you!" Trixie said triumphantly with strong sense of Pride and arrogance leaking through her voice.

This got the crowd quite angry, angry enough to pick up items from the floor.

"Yeah, throw crap at me, and when this happens again, the Great Trixie won't be there to save you!" Trixie said her wicked smile still plastered on her face while the crowd dropped their rocks, bottles and trash.

"So what do you want then?" Applejack said crossing her arms

"Well…" Trixie said with a finger on her chin, after a couple of minutes an evil smile appeared on her face.

"You know what? The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need any reward, showing off my Greatness is just enough!" Trixie said while she did a pose making the crowd's eyebrows raised.

After that whole Inves outbreak, most of the town central is now closed to the public for both building repairs and investigation of how this happened. Yggdrasill is trying to keep this outbreak undercover so that the media won't catch on to the Inves outbreak.

After the whole situation and Trixie's ego being twice as big as Jupiter once she used the Sengoku driver, the three friends called it a day and went back to their homes hoping that the school day tomorrow won't be as crazy as today.

Trixie was playing with her lockseed and Sengoku driver, both making action poses while in armored rider form or her in her night blouse trying to find the best pose when she transforms. It was three hours before midnight and Trixie was in her room with its cyan theme room contrast with the boring colors that the rest of her house has. Trixie was happy, happy that she can finally be respected or looked up to when danger is near and she's the solution, it warms her heart that she finally live up to her boasts

About four houses away, two teenagers are in a different mood.

"God, Trixie can be such a bitch." Lyra said, as she sat on her bad as she hugged her pillow.

"Lyra, You know Trixie, she never means it, boasting her huge ego was sort of her thing that makes her happy." Bon Bon said a few feet away from Lyra who putting on her sleeping clothes

"I know Bon Bon, but don't you think this time is uncalled for?" Lyra asked, as she lie down on her bed.

"She does have the driver and a lockseed, and she did save Vinyl's life." Bon Bon responded.

"Trixie is probably happy that she save someone's life and finally did something excellent in her life" Bon Bon continued. This got Lyra to be silent but she nodded at Bon Bon with a small smile.

"to be honest I'm happy for Trixie... Don't you feel the same?" Bon Bon said as she turned the lights slid under the sheet s of her personal bed. Lyra thought for a couple of minutes in complete darkness while Bon Bon slept quietly.

"Yes I do." She whispered as she slid into her sheets but before she could go to sleep, she quickly realized something.

"Didn't Trixie steal my Lockseed and Sengoku driver? "

**AN: I'm possibly going to add the Helheim Forest the next chapter, and I'm going to add my own lockseed ideas **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Secrets Of The Forest

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**_

_Chapter 2: The Secrets Of The Forest_

_Monday_

It was the same weather like yesterday. Inves games are a lot more common in Canterlot high than anyone place in town, this is possibly due to the fact that Vinyl, who's a part time lockseed vendor, goes to school. Trixie was walking through the crowded hall ways with a smile. Trixie's attire has changed quite substantially, her usual hoodie is now light blue with white on the back, at the back of the hoodie is a design of a samurai with orange armor, having to resemblance to what Trixie can become if she used the Sengoku driver which she keeps inside her backpack which was now. Her skirt is now light blue and it lacks the wand and moon mark and her shin high boots were replaced with shin high socks and light blue sneakers. With a prideful gait with her head help up high, she walked to her classroom. Once she reached the door, before she opened the door, someone called her name. She turned and saw Lyra and Bon Bon.

"Hey you two, what do you need?" Trixie said happily.

"Uhh, Trixie? You know that the Sengoku driver is mine right?" Lyra said crossing her arms

"Well, Trixie knows but remember the fact that it was Trixie that saved Vinyl's life so Trixie thinks she earned it." Trixie said with a smile. Lyra and Bon Bon were shocked by the sudden honesty in Trixie's voice along with her choice of words, they would have expected that Trixie would have at least boast about her skills and greatness after saving Vinyl, and their wasn't a single hint of arrogance in her voice, it basically seemed genuine.

"Is something wrong?" Trixie said giving the two jaw dropped students a worried look. After a couple of seconds both of them became focused.

"No, it's just that you should have told me that you were going to keep it." Lyra said.

"Yes, Trixie should have done that yesterday, Trixie apologizes" Trixie said giving Lyra a polite nod who nodded in response.

"Now you two should really go to your classes, you don't want to be late right?" Trixie said as she entered her classroom. Leaving her twos friends in utter surprise,

"How can a person like Trixie can be so nice in the span of one day?" Lyra asked her similarly spooked friend.

"By having the power to save people…" Bon Bon said her words stinging like knifes from powerful her words were.

_Cafeteria_

Trixie happily ate her sandwich while Lyra and Bon Bon spoke about their experiences from today's classes both of them helping each other with homework assignments, not bothering to their own lunches

The three were sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria, the lunch table that no one sits making it somewhat private to the three teens, although this wasn't the case when you have the entire student body staring at you, specifically Trixie who didn't even bat an eye to the staring crowd.

The whole day itself as of right now was very loud and wild, the whole high school was rustled by the Inves outbreak, Trixie saving Vinyl's life and how Yggdrasill is covering the whole thing, nevertheless Inves games are still rampart in the school grounds and even some in the cafeteria. Trixie was constantly pestered with questions about her Sengoku driver and how did she get it. Trixie didn't answer any of them the reason being is that she did not want Vinyl to be pestered with the same questions

The three's discussion was interrupted by a certain black-haired teenage girl wearing a pink bowtie.

"Hey, Octavia how was your day?" Trixie asked as she looked up.

Octavia was another friend; not as close as the three but close nonetheless, she's very much like Vinyl, being a friend to the three but has more personal things to attend rather than hanging out. But they still welcome her regardless.

"It was okay; I got a lot of cello practice done." Octavia said as she sat on down next to Trixie with her lunch tray.

"That's good, Practice makes perfect right?" Trixie said biting into her sandwich. Octavia nodded ever so slightly.

"Hey, later can we meet afterschool? I need to show you all something." Octavia said quietly as she ate her lunch.

"What do you want to show us?" Trixie said.

"It's a surprise…" Octavia said with a smile reassuring her friend's constant questioning and keeping them quiet and keeping their questions saved for later.

_Behind Canterlot High 3:14 pm_

"What is Trixie staring at?" Trixie said raising an eyebrow. The four teenage girls were staring at a hole in a wall…

Well hole in a wall is an understatement, for inside a hole was an entrance to a lush and vibrant forest, the thing is that this hole is at the back of the school walls, meaning that even if there should be a hole it would lead as an destructive entrance to the school not to some forest.

"That's what I said when I discovered this, thing, for all we know we it's an entrance to a whole other world." Octavia said.

"Should we keep this a secret?" Lyra said her face having a slight tinge of worry.

"Well, it's not hurting anyone." Bon Bon said.

"But what if bad things pop out of this?" Lyra said her face of worry becoming more apparent. From that sentence, Both Octavia and Bon Bon raised their eyebrows

"Well, one way to find out…" Trixie said as she walked closer to the entrance.

"Wait Trixie, you actually believe Lyra?" Bon Bon moving close to Trixie to stop her as she grabbed Trixie's hand

"Well, all in one day Trixie became a super hero that has orange samurai armor, holographic monsters became real and twice their size and Vinyl was wearing a trench coat, from this point on Trixie will believe everything."

"Fine but we're coming with you." Octavia said all of the sudden.

"Wait what! What happens if this thing closes!? Or if we get lost in that forest forever!? Or what if-"

"Lyra." Bon Bon said with a stern face.

"Calm down, Octavia, when did you find this thing?" Bon Bon said.

"A couple of days ago" Octavia answered.

"How about this, you'll just stay here, and if we text or call you…" Bon Bon said reaching out Lyra's phone out of her pocket.

"We can keep each other in touch for the time we are in the forest."

And with that Bon Bon, Trixie and Octavia walked inside the rip in reality and inside the forest. They were amazed, as the forest looked even better inside, with its lush plants and strange fruits that hang on its numerous vines along with several beautifully colored flowers most of them looked like tulips except they were five times bigger.

Trixie was wearing the Sengoku driver, in which Octavia was curious about.

"So, where did you get that belt?" Octavia asked with a slightly alarmed tone. Trixie didn't want answer her question but given the fact that they were friends she might as well spill it

"I got it from you're friend Vinyl, don't tell anyone, from what I know Bon Bon and I are the only people who got these Sengoku driver's".

"You got it to!?" Octavia almost shouted, Trixie and Bon Bon cocked an eyebrow but nevertheless Bon Bon pulled out her Sengoku driver along with the acorn lockseed.

"Yeah, it's fun to rub into to people's faces so they can be jealous that you are indeed more powerful than them." Trixie said in her old arrogant tone this got both Octavia and Bon Bon to sigh as Trixie did a action pose.

"Do you do that?" Octavia asked to Bon Bon.

"Me? Of course not." Bon Bon giving Trixie a small glare as she stopped posing, the three continued to walk deeper into the forest, leaving heavy foot steps behind them so they can have a reliable track if they are lost or if it's too dangerous Bon Bon checked the time

It was _4:03 Pm_, they been walking for half an hour and nothing. The three settled down a large tree to get some rest, they were quite hungry as well luckily for them, Bon Bon had several baked goods in her backpack from cooking class so they were fine.

"You, know we never seen a fruit like those before." Trixie said while sitting pointing at one of the bizarre looking fruits that was attached to a vine near her. She reached up and plucked it causing the vine to hang loose from the weight withdrawal, the fruit was had red leafs covering it's white sphere-like body, and at the top was it's broken stem that when put together looks sort of like a lock hinge. And in an instant, the fruit transformed into a lockseed, more specifically a lockseed of a pineapple with the code **LS-05**.

Trixie was surprised to say the least, she yelped loudly in surprise. Alerting both Octavia and Bon Bon from.

"Trixie what happened!?" Bon Bon said moving closer to her friend with a look of worry.

"I plucked a fruit from one of these vines..." Trixie said pointing to the numerous vines having fruit attached.

"And then it changed to a lockseed!" Trixie exclaimed. Octavia watch the two get their bearings, she walked closer to Trixie and examined the Sengoku Driver.

"It's probably because you're wearing the Sengoku Driver." Octavia said.

"Sense the Sengoku Driver uses lockseeds it can turn these premature lockseeds" Octavia then plucked a fruit from a nearby vine.

"Into normal lockseeds" she concluded with a formal manner as she handed the fruit to Trixie, once she got hold of it, it immediately turned into a lockseed of a sunflower seed with the code **LS-00**imprinted in the middle of the seed. A sudden surge of excitement ran through Trixie, she quickly stood up and grabbed as many fruits as possible to get more lockseeds

Her two friends were looking on to the adrenaline filled friend with awkward smiles

"I never seen Trixie like this, I mean, before she was truly nasty, no offense Bon Bon."

"No, no, Trixie has been a lot happier when she got that belt." Bon Bon replied, after a couple of minutes of the two silently watching the cheerful Trixie as she try to manage to stuff massive amount of lockseeds in her bag, Bon Bon then quickly realized something.

"Wait, Octavia, how did you know all of this?" Bon Bon said her face showing suspicion, upon hearing this Octavia flashed a look of alarm.

"I Know someone who..." Octavia said her voice was tinge with desperation for a an excuse, Bon Bon moved closer to Octavia her glare intensifying.

"I-I-I, just know alright! end of discussion!" Octavia shouted at Bon Bon, Bon Bon did not budge at all.

"Octavia..." Bon Bon said.

"The truth...now..." Bon Bon said, her seriousness got Octavia to grab something out of her backpack. Bon Bon was shocked to see a Sengoku Driver in her hand.

"I guess I got some explaining to do..." Octavia said with slightly sheepish smile.

"You know about Vinyl right?" Bon Bon nodded.

"Well she has like a dozen of these belts and like dozens of lockseeds."

"She calls herself a lock dealer, many people come to her for lockseeds so they can participate in a Inves game." Octavia continued.

"I was the first person who received a belt, she told me all of these things, this forest is called Helheim, and the fruits here are premature lockseeds, if a person wearing the Sengoku Driver it will turn into a lockseed."

"Helheim is sort of like the world for Inves, the premature lockseeds are the Inves main food source." Octavia concluded.

"But I that is all I know." Octavia said, all in the while Bon Bon was nodding processing all of this information.

"Wait does that mean their tons of Inves in here as we speak!?" Bon Bon shouted her face showing a great amount of worry.

"Of course not, as we remain calm and quiet, we could get out of here." Octavia said in a calm and formal manner. Octavia then slowly walked up to Trixie who was plucking another premature lockseed to get a pinecone lockseed.

"Let's go Trixie I think you have enough." Octavia as she place her hand on Trixies shoulder, Trixie said no words but complied as she slung her (now) heavy backpack over her shoulders and followed Octavia with Bon Bon following Octavia as well.

"So you enjoyed our little field trip Trixie?" Octavia said humorlessly as she said with a light laugh, Trixie laughed as well while Bon Bon made a light smile.

"Of course Trixie did." Trixie said with a smile.

However this friendly conversation was interrupted by the shuffling of leafs, the three teenage girls quietly ran to a tree to hide or at least to see the source of the noise at first, what they saw was a couple of Inves, they were the common grey ones except besides the grey shells and outlines, their flesh is red and they were eating several premature lockseeds

"How many are they?" Trixie asked poking at Octavia's shoulder.

"About four, can you take them on?" Octavia asked.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie can take four times these numbers!" Trixie silently boasted. She then ran up in the open and unlock her orange lockseed she then place it on the Sengoku driver and locked it in.

**"LOCK ON!"** then the Japanese battle horn with music played. Attracting the attention of the Inves

Trixie then did a pose, putting on one her hands in the air.

"Henshin!" She shouted and then pulled the handle of the knife, slashing down to the orange lockseed, slicing it in half and revealing its contents

**"SOIYA!" **Then the same orange covered Trixie's now costumed head, splitting the orange into shoulder, head, chest and back armor covering her along with its pre-arms suit and equipping her with the Orange saber.

"**Orange arms! Hanamichi! ON STAGE!" **the belt said.

"Looks like it's up to Armored Rider Gaim to prove my greatness!" Trixie yelled pointing at the sky and then pointing at the four Inves

"Armored Rider Gaim?" Bon Bon said.

"Well just calling me Trixie in this form doesn't seem to catchy, so I came up with a name, like it?" Trixie said rubbing the back of her helmet sheepishly, before she can hear an answer, an Inves charged directly at Trixie with its claws raised. Trixie quickly dodged it and slash the Inves a couple of times below it fell, the three other inves charged at the same time in hopes so that she couldn't dodge their attacks and sure enough they succeeded, Trixie was slashed in her unarmored stomach, Trixie grunted in pain, but still moved around the Inves and slashed at the middle one causing the Inves to growl in pain.

"Time for the main finale!" Trixie the pulled the knife handle upwards to activate its squash function.

**"Orange Squash!"** Trixie's orange saber then glowed both yellow and orange, but was interrupted by a blast of fire hitting her back. She groaned in pain and fell to the ground but managed to look behind her, It was an Inves of course but this Inves was a lot more different.

It was Red and had a body of a human but had other features of animals, the most prominent feature is that it has a lion's head with soulless white eyes, it had red shoulder armor with small wings at the back. it roared violently as it got closer to Trixie, it kicked away Trixie's orange saber and grabbed her by the neck, raising her up from the ground, Trixie was struggling to get out of the Inves iron grip. the rest of the remaining Inves walked close to the lion Inves based on their actions, they were cheering it on.

Octavia and Bon Bon watched in pure shock from how the battle has turned, in a millisecond the battle was in the Inves favor.

"We have to do something!?" Bon Bon said shaking Octavia, her voice and the look on her face showed both fear and disbelief.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Octavia said as she placed her own Sengoku driver on her waist creating the belt around her waist in the process. She got out of the two's hiding place, and pulled out a lockseed of a banana.

The Inves took notice of Octavia and the red lion Inves dropped Trixie on the floor.

She then placed the banana lockseed in the Sengoku driver locking it in place.

**"LOCK ON!" **The belt said, instead of the battle horn music that came out of Trixie's belt this music is less Japanese and music of trumpets and cymbals, sounds like music you would except from a western knight.

"Henshin." Octavia said quietly as she sliced the banana lockseed with the yellow knife.

**"COME ON!" **the belt said, then all of the sudden Octavia was covered in a red suit with white arm guards and leg guards but with her chest being covered with silver to have some resemblance to scale mail, her head had a visor that resembled a knight with black ridges along with a long red skirt as well, the metal banana covered her head giving her the back of her helmet, it then split apart, becoming the shoulder, front and back armor. All of this along with her being equipped with a lance with three yellow spikes at the back of the lance.

**"Banana arms! Knightu Obu SUPIA!"**

Trixie was flabbergasted to see another armored rider; Octavia charged forward, she thrust her lance at the common Inves and then did a vertical slash with the tip of the lance to the other while dodging the lion Inves claws sparks flying out of the smaller Inves

She then pulls the knife handle upwards with her free hand making the knife slash downward causing the belt to say.

**"Banana squash!"** Her short lance then started to glow a fierce yellow, she then thrust her lance at the lion Inves, shooting a massive beam of energy from the lance and striking the lion, the Lion stumble to the ground, and exploded killing it. Octavia did a satisfied scoff and then revert back to her normal self. She turned around to see an un-armored Trixie with her jaw dropped.

"I'll explain when we get out of this forest." Octavia said sticking out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3 : Beat Riders (Part 1)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**_

_Chapter 3: Beat Riders (part 1)_

_"Damn it!" A certain rainbow haired teenage girl yelled, anger in her eyes as she stomped her feet on the hard park ground._

_Rainbow Dash and her friends are in a dance group. Dance groups in Equestria city are now rampart ever sense Yggdrasill established their corporation, their buildings being skyscrapers compare to the simple shops and houses, ever sense then living in Equestria city became more lifeless and more stressful this got the teenage youth to form dance groups to bring life and happiness to the people in their own way._

_However whenever these are not dancing their participating in the Inves games, Rainbow Dash and her dance group Team Humane Five which consists of all of her friends lost another Inves game costing her their lockseeds and their territory._

_"Don't worry Rainbow; we could just buy another lockseed from Vinyl." Applejack said as she places her hand on Rainbow's shoulder._

_"You know how much it costs for a single lockseed? Even for a sunflower seed one?" Rainbow dash._

_"Don't worry we could all pitch in for something." Applejack said turning to Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie._

_"Ain't that right girls?" She said, of course the other three agreed._

_"How much does it costs for a lockseed?" Fluttershy asked as she rummaged through her backpack for some spare bills_

_"Well if it's a good one it's about fifty dollars" Rainbow Dash answered._

_"Fifty dollars, we can afford it." Rarity said pulling out several bills from her purse._

_The Corner of Sugarcube Corner_

_"So why are you five doing here?" Vinyl asked as she sipped her tea. A small appearing on her lips as she did so._

_"Well we need a lockseed vinyl, and the best one you got." Rainbow Dash, squeezed in the middle of the Humane Five as they try to sit in the same bench dropping the roll of bills to her side of the table and pushing it to Vinyl. Vinyl grabbed the roll and counted the bills slowly, her grin growing wider the more bills she counted._

_"Well, about a gift from me to you five? You are my most frequent customers…" Vinyl said. Upon hearing this Humane Five felt like losers, they already spent seventy five dollars on lockseeds and now their spending more like some kind of drug addict._

_Vinyl opened her briefcase and pulled out a two Sengoku drivers with two lockseeds, one was a pinecone lockseed that has the code __**LS-01 **__imprinted on the front. And the other lockseed was an apple that has the code __**LS-16**__ Imprinted on the front._

_"You seen Trixie transform didn't you? Now imagine if you can fight your own Inves battle with these not only you will get more lockseeds but I've heard that some people bet money on Inves games, you can get your money back and even more so." Vinyl her look had a face of deviance The Humane Five got into a huddle of discussion._

_"How much does all these cost?" Rainbow Dash her head popping out of the huddle._

_"Exactly of how much you got." Vinyl said as she pointed at the wad of bills upon hearing they got out of their huddle and went back to the bench._

_"There's no catch, except for who uses the Sengoku driver's" Vinyl said with a grin._

_"We'll figure it out later, we have a deal." Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed the lockseeds and Sengoku driver's motioning for her team to follow her leaving the money on Vinyl's side of the table._

_"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Vinyl said as she took another sip of her tea._

_"So what are we going to do with these things?" Fluttershy said quietly, her face showing worry because of her friend's constant stream of reckless ideas_

_"First off, we're going to win back our territory, and then we are going to beat the snot out of Trixie for being a bitch, and to break her pride when she realizes that she isn't the only armored rider." Rainbow Dash said in an organized yet energetic tone with a deviant look, her friends looked at her worried._

_"Maybe you're over reacting." Applejack said, before she can continue a Sengoku driver was shoved into her hands along with the apple lockseed._

_"She thinks she's hot shit or something sense she has this belt buckle, well not anymore!" Rainbow Dash said._

_"Let's go win some Inves games shall we?" Rainbow Dash said with a competitive look on her face._

_Equestria City Central Park_

_The Central Park is usually where all of the dance team's hang out and a lot a Inves games emerge and where many dance teams lose their territory or their lockseeds. Dance teams and Inves games are surprisingly accepted in the media of Equestria City, to the point that they have rankings of which team had the most wins or highest amount of places taken. The Humane Five were at the bottom. But today, it was going to change and the first team they were going to challenge was team Wonderbolts which was a team that Rainbow Dash Idolize, the Wonderbolts were ranked one and if they could beat them, maybe Rainbow Dash can be friends with them, and also they could have some territory, and actually be high in the Inves game ranking._

_After that whole lion Inves incident, Octavia had to answer the same questions twice, one for Trixie then Lyra, she told them everything she knew which is basically what Octavia told Bon Bon, after that, Trixie and Octavia decided to relax in the park , to enjoy the Dance teams and Inves games While Lyra and Bon Bon decided to go back home for some needed homework completion._

_"So what's your armored rider name?" Trixie said as she sorted it out all of the lockseeds in her backpack while sitting on a bench._

_"Well, I don't really have a name for it." Octavia as she watched a dance team dancing from afar, the team was team Wonderbolts and they were doing their usual routine that mainly consists of acrobatic techniques_

_"Well Trixie came up with a name; it's not really cool-sounding when you don't have a name for your super hero persona." Trixie said Octavia did some thinking, to call herself Armored Rider Octavia didn't sound catchy at all, and also it could reveal her identity as well, even though Trixie told her that people saw her transform, but she still made a name for herself._

_"How did you come up with Gaim?" Octavia asked. Trixie thought for a minute before answering._

_"Well, sense my armor, transform music and weapons are both to the liking of the samurai Trixie decided to call my Armored Rider form Gaim sense from what I believe, Gaim means like 'sacred warrior' in Japanese." Trixie said as she places the orange lockseed in her pocket._

_"Here, I'll help you in naming yourself; first off what was the pre-transformation music sound like?" Trixie said turning her head to Octavia._

_"Well, its music of a European knight." Octavia answer quickly._

_"And what does your Armored Rider form look like?"_

_"Again its looks like a European knight, just with a one-handed short lance rather than a sword, and with yellow armor ." Octavia answered. Trixie spent several minutes thinking on a good name._

_"How about Armored Rider Baroness?" Trixie said with a light shrug. _

_"Sounds a bit ruthless, I like it." Octavia said with a light smile._

_Then all of the sudden, the crowd of dance team spectators exploded with cheers, Trixie and Octavia ended looked to see what happened, it was an Inves game, and the opposing team was Team Humane five._

_"So, Rainbow Dash, do you have what it takes to beat us in an Inves game?" Team Wonderbolt leader Spritfire said her hands in her Wonderbolt jacket pockets_

_"Of course I do!" she said holding the pinecone and apple lockseed, she flipped the switch unlocking the lockseed and causing the lockseed to say._

_"**Game start!"**__ Spitfire pulled out three sunflower seed lockseeds and unlocked them a well._

_Then all of the sudden the dance floor was covered by a grid and with small ropes at the sides, the crowd roared with excitement. Then out came of Rainbow Dash's side was a lion Inves and a regular Inves, and from Spitfire's side was three regular inves growling and taunting. All of Spitfire's inves charged at the lion Inves using strategy to take out the biggest threat first. The lion inves grabbed one of Spitfire's Inves and crush it's skull in the palm of his hand, the lion Inves then shot a fireball at another Inves destroying that one and then slashed at the last Inves destroying it._

_"Yes!" Rainbow Dashed shouted as her friends and the crowd cheered her on._

_"**You win!"**__ The lockseed said making a victory bell sound. Spitfire was flabbergasted by her quick lost, as part of the Inves game; she gave Rainbow Dash the three sunflower seeds humbly._

_"You won fair and square, and I guess you also winn this territory, I've wouldn't have expect to lose against a team that's at the bottom of the rankings, still anyway, good job." Spitfire said giving a Rainbow Dash a handshake, Rainbow Dash was shocked as she shook her hand generously. _

_"Also, Rainbow Dash, you want to hang out later?" Spitfire said. Rainbow Dash got even more shocked._

_"Of course I would hang out with an awesome person like you!" Rainbow Dash desperately trying to mask her inner fan girl, Rainbow Dash looked at her friends who gave her a look of approval. However face was turned into a sour look when she saw a certain cyan-skin girl sitting on a bench that was a couple of feet away from the crowd._

_"YOU!" Rainbow Dash pointed at Trixie, the whole crowd turned around to stare at the two sitting on the park bench._

_"I'll show you who's great!" Rainbow Dash, said as she pulled out a Sengoku driver and jumped down the stage and placed the Sengoku driver on her waist creating a belt in the process, she then tossed the other Sengoku driver to applejack and handed her the apple lockseed._

_"What? Trixie isn't even doing anything wrong!" Trixie said as she stood up from her bench trying to mask her blush from the deadpan stares of the crowd._

_"Me and Applejack are going to teach you about not being a boastful bitch!" Rainbow Dash yelled her finger pointing at Trixie while the crowd made a collective gasp._

_"Ain't that right Applejack?" Rainbow Dash as turned around to see surprisingly disagreeing Applejack._

_"Violence ain't the answer Rainbow." She said as she shook her head. Her friends disagreed as well angering the Rainbow head._

_"Fine! Guess I'll just fight her myself!" Rainbow Dash as she unlocked the pinecone lockseed._

_"Hah! The Great and Powerful Trixie have way more experience than you Rainbow Dash! I actually fought an Inves like the one you summoned!" Trixie said her head held up high in pride. Before Trixie can say more Octavia whispered in Trixie's ear._

_"Actually I did that." She whispered causing Trixie to sigh._

_"Trixie knew that, she was just making a point." Before Rainbow Dash can place in the pinecone lockseed in the Sengoku driver, she was interrupted by a certain voice._

_"Rainbow let me help you with this." Rainbow Dash looked behind her and saw Spitfire with the Sengoku driver and the Apple lockseed. She was shocked to say the least, her idol is now fighting beside her in a time span of five minutes_

_"Let's teach this brat a lesson shall we?" Spitfire asked placing the apple lockseed into the Sengoku driver, while Rainbow Dash did the same._

_"**LOCK ON!" **__Both belts said. Rainbow Dashes belt played the same music that's Trixie's did while Spitfires was a guitar riff. _

_Both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire pulled the knife upwards causing the blade to slash downwards_

_"**SOIYA!" **__Rainbow Dashes belt said._

_"**COME ON!**__" Spitfire's belt said._

_Both Teens were covered in a black suit, with a half circle shape that serves as the head covers visor, Rainbow's head was covered by a metal pinecone splitting to pieces of armor and being equipped with a spear that has some resemblance of a Japanese Ashigaru _

_"**Pinecorn Arms! Ichegeki! IN THE SHADOW!"**_

_Spitfire's head was covered in a metal apple, splitting apart as her shoulder armor were two massive slices being attached to a small latch. The back armor was a short red flowing cape and the front armor simply being red chest with apple white outlines that covers her whole upper body and equipping her right hand with a battle axe that's blade was a full slice of an apple making her armor have some resemblance to an English knight._

_"**Apple Arms! Axu obu VICTORIA!"**_

_The crowd exploded with cheers upon seeing the two Armored Riders in their completed forms_

_"Are you Ready Octavia?" Trixie said as she had her orange lockseed lock in the entire time they were transforming allowing the Japanese battle horn music to loop._

_Both Trixie and Octavia had their belts on and lockseeds locked on already, they were just waiting for Spitfire and Rainbow Dash to complete their _

_"Sure am." Octavia having her own Sengoku driver's music to loop, making the knife handle ever so enticing for the knife to slash down. _

_"Henshin!" Trixie and Octavia said, Trixie doing a pose while _

_They pulled their knife handle upwards causing the blades to slash down at their lockseeds, activating their transformation sequence._

_"**SOIYA!" **__Trixie's belt said._

_"**COME ON!"**__ Octavia's belt said._

_Trixie was then covered in a blue suit with yellow outlines for the boot and gauntlets followed by her orange samurai armor that covered her shoulders and upper chest, resulting in her turning into Armored Rider Gaim._

_Octavia was covered in a red suit with silver arm and leg guards along and a silver scale mail chest cover, having the metal banana split into her chest, back and shoulder armor turning into Armored Rider Baroness._

_"**Orange arms! Hanamichi! ON STAGE!"**_

_"**Banana arms! Knightu obu SUPIA!"**_

_The crowded once again exploded, roaring even louder, the crowd itself also increased as well, probably from the large commotion of transformations and frequent insults_

_"This is Armored Rider Gaim's Time to shine!" Trixie said as she pointed her Orange Saber at Rainbow Dash._

"You actually name yourself something different when you transform?" Rainbow Dash pointing her spear to retaliate.

"Of course Gaim does, calling Me Trixie in this form doesn't sound as cool, it's like using your full name when you when transform into an Armored Rider, it's not catchy at all." Trixie said as she got into a samurai battle stance.

"Isn't that right Baroness?" Trixie asked Octavia who stood next to her with her lance planted on the ground with both of her hands resting on the hilt.

"Of course." Octavia said as she got into a proper fighting stance.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess I'll call myself…"

"Armored Rider Legion." Spitfire said coolly as she rested her apple axe on her shoulder, when Rainbow Dash heard of Spitfire's tolerance for Armored Rider names she tried to come up with one just as Awesome.

"And I'm Armored Rider, Um…Um…" Rainbow Dash placing her hand on her helmeted chin, trying to think of an awesome name, Spitfire placed her hand on Rainbow Dashes shoulder, somewhat startling her.

"And you are…Armored Rider Nicene." Spitfire said, this got the crowd to laugh Angering Rainbow Dash.

"What's so bad about Nicene?" Rainbow Dash said glaring at the snickering Trixie and Octavia.

"Well, it's simple 'Nicene', Nicene is just pine and cone split into halves and combined together, so uncreative." Trixie said, angering Rainbow Dash even more.

"Shut up!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Take This!" Rainbow Dash said running as fast as she could, thrust her pine spear with one hand, Trixie quickly dodged it and did a vertical slash but Rainbow Dash blocked it with mid-section of the spear. The crowd exploded with cheers as the battle about began .Rainbow Dash kicked Trixie's shin, causing her to lose her footing and lost her readied stance, Rainbow Dash then slashed at Trixie's chest, luckily her armor somewhat took the damage. Rainbow Dash did a barrage of spear stabs striking Trixie several times damaging her greatly, it was Trixie's turn to be on the offensive side, she did variety of slashes all of them were blocked, Trixie thrust her orange saber missing and allowing Rainbow Dash to disarm her.

"HAH! Not so powerful now without your weapons now are you?" Rainbow Dash said while the crowd cheered her on.

"Nicene! Nicene! Nicene!" The crowd chanted showing some respect for her Armored Rider name.

Although Rainbow Dashes battle was in her favor, Spitfire's battle was different. Octavia was easily countering Spitfire's sluggish and wide axe swings Spitfire's form having the same issues, allowing Octavia to get quick and clean strikes with her subtler and precise short-hand lance whenever there was an opening, which was frequent.

"Stand Still!" Spitfire yelled the frustration in her voice being more prominent she gotten so frustrated she activated her squash function.

"**Apple SQUASH!" **Spitfire's Apple axe was covered in a red aura; she charged up an overhead strike and charged directly at Octavia with her axe over her head. Octavia smile lightly, Spitfire has terrible form.

Octavia Pulled the knife upwards twice in a row.

And she has terrible execution.

"**Banana AU LAIT!" ** Octavia's pointed her lance upwards, then all of the sudden; Octavia's lance glow banana yellow and the lance part grew ten times as long and two times wide. Octavia brought the gigantic lance down striking Spitfire while she was charging at Octavia causing Spitfire to scream in pain as she fell backwards to the ground, her armored form disappearing while she was struggling to get up when a painful grimace on her face. The crowd roared once more. Octavia's armored form disappeared as well returning back to her original attire.

"Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash said as she and Trixie were in a blade struggle after Trixie recovered her Orange saber.

"Hey Trixie!" Octavia said as she casually walked down to a nearby bench to sit upon.

"Trixie is kind of in the middle of something here!" Trixie shouted back, adding more force to the blade struggle, causing Rainbow Dash to move couple steps backwards

"You know you have an extra sword right? It's on your left side of your waist by the way." Octavia said, Trixie looked down to her left waist and above her skirt was a handle for a sword, Trixie had to admit she was an idiot for not noticing it. Trixie quickly then passed her orange saber to her left hand, struggling to remain her stance, she quickly grabbed the handle, and without hesitation did a unsheathing slash, slashing Rainbow Dash in the stomach causing her to scream in pain while she broke the power struggle. She then looked at her other sword, it looked completely different compared to her orange saber, and it was one-handed straight bladed katana with gun-like cross guard and with a trigger at the top part of the handle along with a yellow lever at the back of the gun cross guard.

"You have a sword that's also a gun!?" Rainbow Dash said in awe, Trixie looked at her katana's gun and pulled the yellow lever, causing the blade to light up, she then pointed the gun-part at Rainbow Dash and shot her several times causing sparks to fly as the bullets make impact on Rainbow Dashes armor. Rainbow Dash retaliated with a downward slash but Trixie quickly dodged and slashed Rainbow dash with both her katana and orange saber.

"I'm done with you!" Rainbow Dash said making the knife slash downwards activating the squash function

"**Pinecone SQUASH!"** Rainbow Dashes spear's tip was covered in a thick black surge of energy, she ran and leap with her spear in front of her the black energy becoming more intense, Trixie activated her own squash function to compensate.

"**Orange SQUASH!" **Trixie's orange blade glowed both yellow and orange she then did a vertical slash orange energy going along with the blade colliding the with the spear, resulting in both Rainbow Dash and Trixie falling to the ground, but it was Rainbow Dash who received the blunt end as she revert back to her normal attire as she lying on the ground. Trixie got up quickly as she revert back to her normal attire with a smile full of pride as she turn to the crowd who were recording the whole thing with their smartphones.

"Hah! Even with your own Sengoku Driver, The Great and Powerful Trixie is better than you!" Trixie said with a laugh pointing at the struggling Rainbow Dash as Spitfire tried to help her stand up.

"C'mon Octavia, let's go." Trixie said as she walked to the bench Octavia was sitting causally on rolling her eyes when Trixie referred herself in third person. They both walked out of the park with victorious smiles on their faces

"I will get my revenge Trixie! You'll pay for this!" Rainbow Dash yelled several yards behind them in a limped form while the crowd chanted Trixie and Octavia's Armored Rider names

"Gaim! Gaim! Gaim!" They cheered.

"Baroness! Baroness! Baroness!" They cheered once more.

_Tuesday_

As of yesterday the media exploded after videos of Armored Riders and Armored Rider battles were released on the internet allowing the whole city and even more to know about both the Inves games and the Armored Riders, more specifically Armored Rider Gaim and Armored Rider Baroness making the front page in the Canterlot high's newspaper and other forms of news, however only the students of Canterlot high know that those four Armored Riders that battle each other were Trixie, Octavia, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire. Of course only Trixie and Octavia were given an increase in popularity due to the fact that they won that confrontation.

To the point that the usual table that Trixie and her friend's sit in for lunch, once deserted and isolated from society is now crowded with people that Trixie and her friends don't even know about. All in the while the Humane Five's table which usually was jamming packed with people now only consists of an angry Rainbow Dash and her friends.

"You know Rainbow Dash, you should really calm down, at least you weren't seriously hurt yesterday." Applejack while eating her lunch Rainbow Dash did not respond as her fists were clenched tightly and shaking violently.

"Bitch…" Rainbow Dash said under her breath as looked at a happy Trixie from afar, crushing the apple that was in her hands giving an unaware Trixie a death glare.


	4. Chapter 4 : Beat Riders (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 4: Beat Riders (part 2)_

_The Corner of Sugarcube Corner 3:13 pm_

Trixie was alone with Vinyl who was in the same corner drinking coffee this time instead of tea, Vinyl had finally stopped wearing her hat and trench coat and was in her usual attire, with headphones in her ears listening to the latest dubstep songs the only thing that didn't change was the suitcase she kept her lockseeds in.

Trixie was happy to see her friend revert to her old self, drinking sweetened hipster coffee along with some music in her ears, but with headphones it's hard to make conversation when on one end, no can hear a single word you say. Nevertheless they were talking about random stuff, generally anything that wasn't about lockseeds or Inves games but that was only a matter of time until one of the girls brought it up, Trixie showed Vinyl her backpack full of Lockseeds and Vinyl was amazed to see such a large amount, but strangely did not question how Trixie got so many, working as a team, they both sorted the lockseeds from good lockseeds like strawberry or mango to bad lockseeds like sunflower seed and pinecone, or least bad according to Vinyl.

In total there were about sixteen lockseeds, six being good ones that Trixie should keep, and the rest being taken by Vinyl so she could sell them, both girls smiled as Trixie placed the lockseeds she had in her backpack while Vinyl placed her newly acquired lockseeds in her suitcase.

"Thanks Trixie." Vinyl said, as she closed her briefcase.

"Hey that's what friends are for right?" Trixie said with a small smile.

Trixie randomly grabbed two of her lockseeds from her backpack and pulled out a strawberry lockseed and a pineapple lockseed, the pineapple lockseed having the code **LS-05** imprinted on the front while the strawberry lockseed having the code **LS-06.**

She inspected both of them and kept it in her pocket along with the orange lockseed, she whistled gently as she walked through the city, smiling causally as she entered the central park with a calm and content gait. However this calm state of mind was interrupted by a fierce stomach growl, maybe she should have gotten something from the Sugarcube Corner, so she walked to the nearest place where food was, it was a doughnut shop called Charmant, she entered in, and was meant by the man known as Doughnut Joe. Trixie and her friends were frequent customers to Charmant, it was like the Sugarcube Corner except a lot less crowded and a lot less busy, but still Doughnut Joe makes the best doughnuts in the city at least according to his frequent customers

"Hello there Trixie! Would you like the usual today?" Joe said his mood elevating when seeing one of his favorite customers.

"Trixie would very much like it, thank you." Trixie as Joe pulled out a maple bar from one of the many trays showing doughnuts and other pastries, he placed the maple bar into a brown paper bag.

"That would be two dollars" He said. Trixie pulled out the two dollars bills and placed it on the counter for Joe to pick up.

"Thanks" Trixie said as she walked to nearby table so she could eat, she ate slowly allowing the taste of syrup and sugar to envelop her in a sweet embrace, the whole place was small only having four small tables and the only people their besides Trixie and Joe was three teenage boys who were very loud.

"I can't believe I got one these!" One of them said putting his foot on the table while his friends did the same.

"With this we can dominate the Inves games!" One of his friends said, this got Trixie intrigued, so she decided to listen to the three-way conversation. They were loud and wore clothes of what a dance team would wear, for them it was the theme of red flames. Trixie was even more intrigued when one of them was holding something, but his back was in front of her so she could not see what he was holding, they all turned around, and Trixie was fast enough to keep her eyes on her food to seem that she doesn't know what are they talking about.

From the corner of her eyes, she couldn't believe it, it was another Sengoku Driver in his hand a durian lockseed in the other. She slightly gasp, she was surprised to see Rainbow Dash have one but Trixie could understand that, Vinyl was sort of like a friend to Rainbow, but giving it to random people?

"Hey, why you eavesdropping on our conversation?" one of them said, Trixie looked to her right and saw the three with glares worry and alarm immediately struck her cyan-tone face.

"Me? I wasn't eavesdropping." Trixie said, noticing that she referred herself in first person while her voice was deep in alarm.

"Don't lie to us! Do you know what happens to people who eavesdrop members of Team Redhot!" He said grabbing Trixie's hoodie by the collar and before he could do anything he dropped to the floor.

"What happened to the boss?" His lackeys said as they got close to his unconscious form but before they could do that they also dropped to floor suddenly Trixie was both shocked and relieved to see her aggressors on the floor out cold.

"No one lays a finger on one of my favorite customers" Trixie looked behind them and saw Doughnut Joe holding a baseball bat.

"Thanks Joe, but is hitting someone with a baseball bat really necessary?" Trixie said crossing her arms

"Well they did look like they were going to hurt you, teenage boys these days, back in my day hitting a woman will get you jail time." This got Trixie to slightly giggle, not because of the joke but because Doughnut Joe is only in his thirties and he treats himself like he's an old man.

"Hey what's this thing?" Doughnut Joe as he picked up the Sengoku driver the Redhot leader was holding.

"I don't know but this guy was very happy when he got it." Trixie lied; she didn't want Doughnut Joe to raise more questions

"What is this? A new trend for belt buckles?" Doughnut Joe said, funnily as he placed the Sengoku Driver on his waist, however he yelped in surprised when a belt actually did appeared around his waist.

"Huh guess it is." Doughnut Joe said calmly as he grabbed the Durian lockseed.

"And I guess this thing goes into this socket." He said ever so causally.

"You how this thing works right? Don't lie to me like you did a couple of seconds ago." Joe said, Trixie had a face of worry and questioned how did he figure out my bluff so quickly?

"You don't really have the best poker face Trixie, every time when you lie you look worried." Doughnut Joe said. Trixie had no other choice.

"Why would you want to know?" Trixie said. This got Doughnut Joe to chuckle lightly.

"I may tell people I'm old and I'm just a simple doughnut maker, but I have a few tricks up in my sleeve." Joe said with a devilish smile.

"Alright Spitfire, here's the plan, we both use are squash functions at the same time, once we do that we focus on a single person, so we could eliminate Octavia as quickly as possible and focus on Trixie after wards understand?" Rainbow Dash in her Armored Rider form said to a nodding Spitfire in her own Armored Rider form.

Both Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were in an abandoned quarry, discussing fighting tactics and strategy to beat Trixie and Octavia, they were both quite pissed from the fact that they lost their first fight with them and also the fact that their grueling lost exploded on the media portraying them as weak. They have a target dummy that had some resemblance to Trixie, with the magician cap and cape and other attire and another target dummy that looked like Octavia except with a cartoonish monster grin

"And sense you have a giant battle axe, you should target Trixie sense she only has two swords, and sense Octavia's weapon is a lance, I should fight her because both are weapons are for stabbing, and mine has a lot more reach." Rainbow Dash pointed at the Octavia dummy. Spitfire nodded once more.

"Say Rainbow, how do you know all of this stuff?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, I used to watch a lot of anime, guess I'm treating this like a real-life anime." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her helmet.

"And sense you have a lot more armor than me…" Rainbow Dash as made she Spitfire move in front of her.

"That's means you should take the damage!" Rainbow Dash said as she pushed Spitfire into the the two target dummies causing to comically fall on them. Then all of the sudden they heard a whole crowd laughing, they both turn around to see an actual crowd who were both taking pictures and recording videos on their smartphones

"HEY! This isn't a show! Get out of here!" Rainbow Dash stomping her feet while Spitfire tried to get up , the crowd suddenly stopped, when someone moved out of the crowd, he was a middle-aged man with an green apron.

"Of course it is! Isn't it a comedy act!?" He said with a hearty laugh, the crowd laughed along with him, this got Rainbow Dash quite furious, she pointed at the middle-aged man.

"Just who do you think you are!?" She yelled, this got the middle aged man to laugh devilishly.

"I am Doughnut Joe!" He said loudly.

"Wait aren't you that guy owns Charmant!?" Spitfire said resting her apple axe on her shoulder.

"Yes I am." Doughnut Joe said.

"But I heard you attacked TWO of my favorite customers am I CORRECT!?" Doughnut Joe said as he pointing a finger at the two Armored Riders

"You mean Trixie and Octavia!?" Rainbow Dash trying to not stifle a conniving laugh, Spitfire got into a battle stance sensing that this isn't going to end well.

"Those two? Hah! Those two are your favorite customers!? Man no wonder why you only have three customers a day!" Rainbow Dash said. This got Doughnut Joe quite angry.

"Enough of this!" Doughnut Joe said pulling out a Sengoku Driver and placing it on his waist causing a belt to materialize around his waist, he then pulled out a durian lockseed and placed in the lockseed socket.

"Is Vinyl serious!? She gave you one!?" Rainbow Dash said, the crowd gasp, Rainbow Dash accidently told the media of who should you see to get a Sengoku Driver. She facepalmed, she felt like a total idiot.

"**LOCK ON!"** Doughnut Joe's belt said, then after that the belt made a heavy guitar riff, followed a whole melody of guitar riffs

"Transform…." Doughnut Joe said as he pulled the knife handle upwards causing the blade to slice down on the durian lockseed. Joe was then covered in smog green and lime green suit with purple spiked arm and leg guards with a helmet that's mouth guard was silver and spiked as well.

He was then covered in a green metal durian; the metal durian spilt apart forming incredibly spiky shoulder, chest and back armor along with a green spiky back side of a helmet with a red gladiatorial plume and two spiky and green swords to go along with the whole roman gladiator look.

"**Durian Arms! Mister…DANGEROUS!" **

"Haha! Let my reign of pain and terrors begin!" Joe said as he banged his two durian swords together as he got into a battle stance.

"For I am…Armored Rider…BRAVO!" He shouted causing the crowd to cheer for him.

"We can take him on right Rainbow?" Spitfire said holding her axe with one hand patting Rainbow Dashes shoulder.

"Of course we can!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Take This!" She yelled her spear in front of her, she charged at Joe intent on skewering him, he calmly sidestepped out of the way and struck Rainbow Dashes head with the pommel of one of his durian swords

"Foolish girl!" Joe said as did a variety of slashes, all of them striking Rainbow Dash effectively. The crowd roared.

"Wow! The old man got skills!" One of the younger spectators said. Joe then blocked numerous stabs from Rainbow Dashes spear, he countered it with a quick lunge with his blade damaging Rainbow and making her stumble to the ground groaning. Spitfire was behind Joe trying to sneak attack him, only for Joe to turn around to easily block the axe swing. Joe then kicked Spitfire' side causing her to tense up from the sudden and breaking her stance, Joe who has an opening then did several vertical slashes all of the hitting Spitfire as she struggled to dodge a single slash reverting back to her normal attire after falling to the ground. Rainbow Dash finally got up and charged at Joe only for Joe to easily grab her by the neck.

"Such Terrible form girl...where did you learn these attacks from, a martial arts movie!?"

"Looks like this show of pain and terror has to end early!" Joe said throwing Rainbow Dash up in the air; the crowd was amazed from such a feat of strength. Joe then finished Rainbow Dash off by putting the two durian swords handles together, forming a two bladed staff, he then threw the staff upwards striking Rainbow Dash as she fell to the ground reverting back to her normal attire. Joe then catch his durian swords with little effort.

The cheered and clapped extravagantly after Joe destroyed both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" They chanted. Joe Sneakily grabbed Rainbow Dashes lockseed while she was too sore to resist.

"Thank You!" Joe said as he waved to the crowd with one of his Durian swords reverting back to his normal form.

"Thank you!" Joe said again. Spitfire ran to Rainbow Dash to help her stand up.

"Don't think this is the final battle!" Rainbow Dash shouted her body slumped over Spitfire's shoulder.

"Ahh, but it is the final battle! For you that is!" Joe said as he was holding Rainbow's pinecone lockseed with one hand, giving it a gentle shake as if he was shaking a key chain.

"Hey Give that back!" Rainbow Dash said pointing a finger at Doughnut Joe.

"I thought it was the rules that if you lose an Inves battle, the winner gets the lockseed." Joe said with a devilish smile.

"This doesn't count!" Rainbow Dash shouted but Joe ignored her slowly walking out of the abandoned quarry as the crowd slowly dispersed leaving a sore and lockseedless Rainbow Dash alone with Spitfire.

_Equestria City Central Park 6:28 pm_

Bon Bon was alone, her friends were all separated. Lyra had lyre lessons, Trixie was at Charmant, Octavia was also doing music lessons as well, and Vinyl was doing her lockseed dealings

Ever sense Inves games and Armored Riders came into their lives, the group is decaying, Bon Bon did not want that, it's gotten worse when Trixie became Armored Rider Gaim; this group of friends was forged by their outcast status despite having great talent but sense videos of Trixie being an Armored Rider have been released to the media, Trixie's was popular now and now the group's friendship is being tested.

Bon Bon hated being alone, she felt lonely especially without her step-sister, Lyra. Lyra is Bon Bon's sister, Lyra was adopted of course, their skin colors being extremely different to one another along with hair color, Bon Bon cobalt blue and light fuchsia hair contrasts to Lyra's light grayish cyan hair with white highlights

Bon Bon was sitting her head down in isolation and her face tinged in depression, the usual warm and sunny weather was now cloudy and depressing, the dance teams retired to their homes and with that all of the park goers retired to their homes as well. She shuddered as the cold wind blew on her, her jacket being too thin to help her stay warm. A distant scream was heard which got Bon Bon's attention her face of depression being quickly replaced with a face of fear and shock. Bon Bon wanted to just ignore it and walk to her house, but then she started to think, what if someone is hurt?

From that thought Bon Bon decided to be brave and ran to the source of the scream

Bon Bon looked in horror to see a large opened crack on a statue in the middle of the park, that leads to Helheim forest with several normal Inves near it terrorizing citizens , alongside the with all of the normal Inves was a large Inves that head of a Chinese dragon but a body of a human , it was blue with fire yellow frills, it roared violently as it grabbed a person's neck, and slammed him to the ground, The Inves laughed as he searched for its next victim while it's fellow smaller Inves cheered it on. Bon Bon hid by a tree her face having clear signs of fear, she wasn't the bravest of people but its justified, and these are monster that will hurt her and others

Others …

Bon Bon pulled the Sengoku Driver she had and acorn lockseed, she has the power to save people just like Octavia and Trixie…

"What I am doing!?" She asked herself getting angry over her cowardly self, she ran into the open, she quickly placed on the Sengoku Driver around her waist causing a belt to appear around her waist, she then placed the acorn lockseed into the socket and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"** her belt said, it then played a medieval European melody that consists of brass instruments and cymbals

This got the Inves attention and slowly walked towards, without hesitation she pulled the knife handle upwards making it slash the acorn lockseed.

"**COME ON!" ** Bon Bon belt said, she was then covered in a brown suit along with a skirt complete with head cover that has two large eye sockets with silver arm and leg guards, the metal acorn then covered her head completing the back of her helmet, the metal acorn split apart forming bulky shoulder pads, an thick frontal piece of chest armor, and an equally thick back piece of back armor making her look like a medieval squire, along with equipping Bon Bon with an one-handed single sided Mallet.

"**Acorn Arms! Never…Give…UPPPP!"**

Bon Bon was a bit frazzled from the transformation but quickly came to her sense when a Inves almost slash her its long grey claws, she smacked the Inves with her mallet damaging the Inves greatly as it dropped to the ground. The other Inves charged at well Bon Bon quickly but sloppily defended herself both smacking both of them with her mallet, wanting to do damage but not wanting to hurt herself in the process. After those Inves were down, up next was the dragon Inves, it was unfazed of how fast Bon Bon defeated its allies still wanting to fight, Bon Bon was somewhat afraid but kept her battle stance.

"Alright, if I can take on the normal one I think I can take on this one." She whispered to herself, the dragon Inves charged at her, she dodged it and smacked it's side, but it didn't seem to be effected by it as it slashed at Bon Bon's armor.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, but however her scream fell short when she realized it didn't really hurt as bad as she thought, maybe because of her thick armor, nevertheless she wasn't going to give up just like acorns arms transformation jingle, sense her armor was protecting her from pain, her bravery and riskiness has increased, she smacked the Dragon Inves several times each time at different angles and different parts of the Dragon Inves body, each time varying her strikes, the strikes were clumsy and lacked form but was effective.

"Alright,okay, I can win this!" Bon Bon said giving herself self-confidence.

The Dragon Inves was starting to learn Bon Bon's attack pattern to the point that Dragon Inves was able to counter her mallet swings with dodges and even blocks with its arms

'Crap, got to rethink a different strategy…" Bon Bon thought, she moved a couple of feet away from the Dragon Inves

'Wait I know!' Bon Bon mentally shouted, she quickly pulled the knife handle activating the Squash function.

"**Acorn SQAUSH!"** Bon Bon's belt said, with that Bon Bon's acorn mallet glow both yellow and brown, she then ran toward the Dragon Inves, she jumped up several feet with her mallet held up high over her head. She then brought the mallet down on the Dragon Inves head making a loud sound of a skull-breaking. The lion Inves fell to the ground, not making a single sound, until it bizarrely exploded without any signs of an explosion would occur. Bon Bon screamed in surprise but calmed afterwards when she realize the crack to the Helheim forest was gone and so were the lifeless Inves bodies

Bon Bon was proud of herself when she was able to defeat the Inves before they cause more destruction, like she said, a person can be happy if they know that they have the power to save lives Then all of the sudden Bon Bon heard a lot of clapping, she turned around to see a crowd cheering because of what she did, she sheepishly smiled underneath her helmet and rubbed the back of her helmet.

"What's your name heroin!?" A random person said, this got to crowd to ask the same question, Bon Bon blushed underneath her helmet, being called a heroin was a tad excessive, anyone in her position would do the same right?

"My name is…" Bon Bon placed a finger on her chin.

"Armored Rider Gridon…" Bon Bon said quietly waiting for the crowd's reaction, the crowd did some quiet thinking and all agreed that they thought it was clever and liked the name.

_Bon Bon and Lyra's house 8:42 pm._

While Lyra was asleep, Bon Bon Trixie and Octavia were talking online with face cam. Bon Bon was the one that invited them to the chat party, wanting to keep the friendship between the three of them fresh and strong.

They all talked about their day, Trixie told them that Doughnut Joe was also an armored rider, Octavia had a boring day and Bon Bon told them that she finally used her own Sengoku driver, which got the two other teenage girls excited.

"Now, we just need to get Lyra a Sengoku driver and we can be a group of friends that are all Armored Riders!" Trixie said happily, almost shouting at her computer monitor as she couldn't hold her excitement.

"Hopefully Vinyl has some drivers left." Octavia said.

"Hopefully." Bon Bon said.


	5. Chapter 5 : Beat Riders (Finale)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 5: Beat Riders (Finale) _

_After that whole confrontation between Armored Rider Nicene, Legion against Armored Rider Bravo, Rainbow Dash accidently told the media of how to get a Sengoku driver and it was through the instrument shop owner and lockseed dealer Vinyl Scratch, However Vinyl mysteriously ran out of drivers so many were disappointed in the fact that they couldn't be armored riders as well. However she did left one in reserve… _

_Canterlot High 2:11 pm Wednesday_

Trixie was in history class listening to a lecture that made, it was a lecture about Japanese history, more specifically the Sengoku Period where they were a lot of warring states in the country of Japan, this whole thing about warring states sounds a bit familiar, sort of sounds like the Inves Games with Dance teams, whenever a team wins an Inves game against another team, they both get the lockseed and the territory that dance was dancing at, they are some people who treat this very seriously.

Nevertheless it was almost the end of school, everyone was anxious to get out of the boring classrooms and go outside to socialize and do other non-boring things, Trixie on the other hand was listening with intent, she wanted to know more about the Sengoku period, she wrote notes on her notebook constantly on facts that could be useful for the exam at Friday, she wants her A to stay for a long time.

Finally the bell ranged which got many students to get out of their seats quickly grabbing their backpacks and stuffing their school supplies in them without any organization. Mr. Whooves told the whole class their homework assignments and let them all go. Trixie did her packing slowly and professionally sorting her papers by subject, she wanted to ask more questions but she thought he could use some rest based on the bags underneath his blue eyes

So Trixie slowly walked to the exit of the classroom until…

"Hey ? do you have the time? I wish to speak with you." Trixie turned to and nodded as she sat down on the closest table near him.

"What is it ?" Trixie said politely and quietly.

"Well, you know that you are my favorite and best student right?" said his thick British accent having a causal and calm tone, Trixie cheeks slight red from the flattering compliment.

"Best and Favorite? You don't mean that right?" Trixie said smiled slighty and did a light chuckle, Trixie was known for being very arrogant but surprisingly when she was given real compliments she doesn't feel she deserves it a lot, so it is easy to flatter her when she receives a real and genuine compliment.

"Of course I do, all the other students go on their phones and focus on the social media, and you on the other hand do not do that at all." said as he pulled out something from his desk, it was…A lockseed?

"Here, I heard you teens only play with these and it's the current trend these days, so I got you one, it's not much but it's the thought that counts right?" said as he gave Trixie the lockseed, Trixie was genuinely happy, this was the first time someone gave her a gift, it was not a gift that she had to boast about herself to get, or had to buy herself, or in some cases stole (The Sengoku Driver) but rather a gift that was earned by hard-work and dedication, this got Trixie to tear up a little bit, she immediately got up from her seat and hugged her history teacher.

"Thank you…" She said happily yet almost sadly, just laughed awkwardly but hugged her back regardless.

After that scene, Trixie was walking in the deserted halls of Canterlot High inspecting the lockseed that her dear History Teacher gave her; it was a lockseed of a coconut, something that Trixie never seen before. The code imprinted on the front was **LS-27 **which means it was recently made, she smiled to herself that now has a new lockseed that she could use.

Trixie's House 2:41 pm

Bon Bon was happy when the group was back together, they didn't had any plans today, well except for getting Lyra a Sengoku driver but it Octavia told Bon Bon and Trixie online yesterday that she'll take care of it, so the three friends were now at Trixie's house (because it was the closest.) playing videogames, completing work assignments together as one and eating what Bon Bon baked in cooking class there was nothing that involved giant Inves or Armored Riders and because of that Bon Bon was happy, she sure was also an armored Rider as well, but then again she only used it once, Trixie used it three times and Octavia for god knows for how long.

The three were all playing video games at Trixie's room which was the only room in her house that had a single color of midnight blue and not a single color of grey and white something in her house that was common.

The four girls were girls were having fun till someone rang the doorbell, Trixie walked down the stairs that lead to her room and walked to the door opening it up and to her surprise it was two of Rainbow Dashes friends Pinkie Pie and Rarity, Trixie did a slight glare but it quickly diminished.

"Yes?" Trixie asked.

"Mind if we come in? We need to talk about something." Rarity said politely. Trixie wanted to shout no and slam the door but decided otherwise.

"Sure…" Trixie said letting them in. Both girls entered in the house and inspected it with critiquing eyes

"Wow! This house sure looks a lot smaller than the outside!" Pinkie said in amazement, Trixie ignored her comment as she guided them to the dining table in which they sat in the dining chairs

"So what do you want to talk about?" Trixie said giving rarity a questioning look.

"It's about this stupid armored riders and Inves games trend, and I just want to ask…" Rarity said.

"To lose the fight so that Rainbow Dash will stop training herself and buying more lockseeds" Rarity said.

"I know you only do this for attention but-"Rarity stopped her sentence to notice a shaking Trixie with her head slumped down so the two couldn't see her face.

"And also you go Armored Rider so that you can gain respect from people!" Pinkie Pie said almost angrily, Rarity raised an eyebrow at her as Trixie only shook more.

"You know maybe we should leave, right Pinkie Pie?" Rarity said her voice being tenser when she said Pinkie's name.

"But aren't we going to tell her that she was being an attention whore?" Pinkie Pie blurted, Rarity went wide eye and turn to see Trixie's reaction, suddenly her violent shakes started to calm down, and she breathed in and out heavily and calmly said in a formal and mature tone.

"The real reason why I'm an Armored Rider to begin with is because I saved my friend Vinyl, your Friend Rainbow Dash challenged me remember? Sure I was being my usual self after my first transformation but I realized something that day, and that is that I finally have the power to save people, and that's I'm keeping at it and that's why I think Rainbow Dash shouldn't stop with her training, she can use her own to save people." Trixie, the two teenage girls across from her had their jaws dropped and their eyes widen, showing clear surprise from such a mature and formal response despite the insults Pinkie unintentionally made.

"Do you really mean that?" Rarity asked, Trixie responded with a nod and a small smile.

_Equestria City Central Park 3:34 pm_

_The Dance teams in Equestria city has gotten so popular, there was a website that has the team rankings for each team for their rankings in the Inves games, Rainbow Dashes team, the Humane Five was now at 4__th__ place after they won from winning an Inves game against Team Wonderbolts who were in 1__st__ place. However there was a new competitor in the Inves game, and his name was Armored Rider Bravo, Doughnut Joe was angry at the dance teams, the biggest reason is that he believes that these dance teams and Inves games were the reason why his business was lacking than before, he destroyed many Inves and won many lockseeds all of them being too weak to even damage the Armored rider._

Joe laughed as he inspected all of the lockseeds he gained, while he was sitting comically on a bench still in his armored rider form her durian swords on the rest of the seat, he kept all of them for later, he didn't want to lose any of them, with these lockseeds out of the way, he could finally get good business, then all of the sudden an idea of brilliance pop out of the middle-aged man's head.

"I can sell these lockseeds as my own! And get profit in both my doughnut business and this one!" Joe said, he checked his giant briefcase he now carries with, and opened revealing the many lockseeds he obtained, he counted all of them, and it turns out, he has about fifty, which is an extreme amount if you only gained them through Inves battles, he smiled to himself when he realized that he struck and found a gold mine's worth of lockseeds

"And now that I think about it, I can use Bravo to advertise my pastries, he could reel in some good money from winning so many Inves games" Joe said as he grabbed his briefcase and his durian swords and prepared to walk to Charmant, but not until being confronted by one of the Brats who he destroyed in a fight.

"Ahh, if it ain't the Rainbow Brat, where's your girlfriend?" Joe said putting his briefcase of lockseeds against the bench he was just sitting at as he casually equipped both his hands with his blades, all in the while Rainbow fumed over that insult.

"Shut up!" Was the only thing she could respond with, Joe only snickered loudly.

"Did you come to me to fight me again!?" He said placing planting his swords on the ground causing the concrete to split underneath the two blades

"No, I got a deal for you…" Rainbow Dash said, Joe crossed his arms but listened intently.

"I will give you my Sengoku Driver…If you destroy this Armored Rider's belt." Rainbow Dash pulling out a picture of Armored Rider Baroness in one hand and her Sengoku driver in the other, Joe listened with a finger on his armored chin.

"But isn't fun to have lots of competition? The more the merrier isn't that the old saying?" Joe said with a light shrug.

"Well, she's being a thorn in backside, and if you'll be eliminating two armored riders with one battle then you'll have more business, isn't that something you want?" Rainbow Dash, this got Joe to consider her offer.

"Deal!" He said walking close to her and sticking out an armored hand for Rainbow Dash to shake.

"But how do I find this Armored Rider?" He asked, this got Rainbow Dash to smile wickedly.

"Just release a bundle of Inves in the anywhere that's very public and surely, she'll be there." Rainbow Dash as she moved Joe's hand up and down. As she gave the Armored Rider the picture, Joe decided to go walk to the center of the park with swords akimbo and briefcase strapped to his back, once he arrived he notice that were strange vines being covering a statue of the Yggdrasill tree, something that used to be here until Yggdrasill decided to tamper with this used to be humble little town. Nevertheless there was a lot of people going about with what they were doing, except when they saw Joe.

"Isn't that Armored Rider Bravo?" A person said pointing at the Armored Rider.

"You mean that guy who destroyed Nicene and Legion?" the person's friend said next to them, Joe was then facing a couple of citizens who were anxious to get a picture with him.

"The old man who won every single Inves game he fought?" Another person said.

" can we get a picture with you?" Joe looked down to the source of the voice; it was a boy no older than six.

"Of course you can!" Joe said getting close to the boy who smiled widely as his parents took a picture with Joe comically giving a peace sign during the photo-op with one hand and patting the young boys head.

Other people walked up to Joe to get pictures admiring the green Armored Rider.

After that, Joe had a couple lockseeds in his hands, he learned that if you summon an Inves with a lockseed, the Inves will become real if you let go of the lockseed. Joe looked at the people in his area, they were a lot of people and most of them were just normal people and their wasn't any meddling dancing teens to ruin his business, he wanted to get of rid of the two Armored Riders, but if he released Inves in the public, that means he'll be hated by the public as Bravo and he'll lose potential business, and also Trixie will never forgive him for endangering people's lives just so he can get more money. He thought for a moment and then got a great idea.

"How About a Group photo huh!?" Bravo asked the crowd of people in front of him, the crowd was skeptical of the idea but agreed to it, asking other people to hold their cameras so they can be in the group picture with Joe, Joe placed his arms over the two shoulders nearest to him, hiding his lockseeds behind several backs in front of him as in was stuck in the middle of three rows

"Everyone smile for their cameras!" Joe said jokingly, after several camera flashes Joe unlocked two lockseeds and dropped them, causing two normal Inves to appear, the crowd's first reaction was to scream and run away, Joe played along with the situation sneakily dropping more lockseeds as he goes, the crowd to much in a state of shock to even notice Joe dropping more lockseeds thus making more Inves appear. It gotten so hectic that Joe over did it, using most of lockseeds he obtained resulting in about twenty Inves appearing, four of them being the completely different ones

"Don't worry people I'll show these Inves what for!" Doughnut Joe only focusing on a couple Inves so there was a threat so that an Armored Rider will answer the call. Joe looked the many Inves he let loose on the park, he needed to do a lot more if he didn't want anyone getting hurt. So he started to focus on the bigger and stronger Inves like the lion Inves, Joe slashed the lion Inves in the back causing it to growl in pain while it turned around to slash and its target but no avail for Joe was behind the lion Inves and continued his assault significantly damaging the lion Inves

However his favor felled short when the lion Inves ordered the smaller Inves to gang up on Joe ,causing him to be comically stomped as he fell to the ground. The situation is becoming worse sense there is not a single sign of an armored rider to show up, Joe knew he made a mistake and now he must destroy all of these Inves so people won't get hurt.

Then all of the sudden he heard a certain British voice say this word.

"Henshin!" Then he heard a Sengoku driver say.

"**COME ON!"** and then finally ending the transformation of an Armored Rider with the lockseed in the Sengoku driver having it's specific transformation saying.

"**Banana arms! Knightu obu SUPIA!**" However what complexes him more was that he heard another transformation saying, possibly means that there was another Armored Rider, or that was Rainbow Dash who got a new lockseed.

"**Acorn arms! Never…give…UPPP!" **

Then all of the sudden the group of Inves that were beating up Joe were being destroyed by two Armored Riders, one that was Armored Rider Baroness and the other was an Armored Rider he has never seen before.

"Gridon! Take care of the lesser ones, I'll take care of the big ones!" Baroness, Gridon nodded then proceeded to smash several Inves with her acorn mallet. Baroness was focusing on the lion Inves that was wounded by Joe, slashing and stabbing the Inves several times with incredible skill and precision that even Joe was impressed.

'She has skill I can give her that, but if I want to defeat I must use the element of surprise.' Joe thought as he got up, joining the battle with other two armored riders so the people or the other Armored Riders don't get suspicious. Even though everyone in the park ran away, making the central park completely barren besides the three Armored Riders and the Inves

"What the hell happened to have this many Inves running wild?" Baroness said while dodging a couple of claw swipes Joe who only shrugged as an answer.

"It does not matter; it only matters if we destroy these creatures before they hurt anyone!" Joe said slashing at a normal Inves

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" Gridon said as she tried her best to strike a wolf Inves

"Here let me speed up the process!" Joe said pulling the knife handle upwards twice activating the au lait function

"**Durian AU LAIT!"** Joe's durian swords glowed the same color his armor was colored, he then swung his durian swords at a group of Inves the blades shot out of durian-like spheres of green energy, each and every one of the spheres struck an Inves and destroyed it.

Joe did the same thing to the bigger and more advance Inves destroying them with little effort. All of the Inves were destroyed, thanks to the three armored riders

"Good Job Bravo, but why didn't you start with that?" Baroness asked as she placed a hand on his armored shoulder.

"Because…" he then slashed Baroness's chest causing her to stagger to her knees while Gridon was in a state.

"So I can lure you to me!" Joe then pointing his two durian swords at the red knight, before he could land another strike he blocked a hammer swing from Gridon.

"What are you doing!? She's on our side!" Gridon said pushing Joe away from the recovering Baroness.

"Our side? What do you mean? All of you Armored Riders and dancing teens are ruining my business!" Joe said pointing one of his swords

"This doesn't have ANYTHING related with your doughnut business, Doughnut Joe!" Gridon said. This got Joe shocked to say the least.

"Wait, that voice, the voice of one of my favorite customers… Bon Bon?" Joe said, dropping his swords as a means to tell Bon Bon he wasn't a threat.

"Yes it's me, why did you attack Octavia?" Bon Bon said, this got Joe in a rather hefty situation, but first he asked the first question from the top of his head.

"Baroness is Octavia?" Joe said pointing at the now standing Armored Rider.

"Yes she is…" Bon Bon said, as she walked closer to Octavia who told Bon Bon she was fine, Joe felt incredibly guilty, not only did he caused a Inves rampage throughout the central park, but he personally attacked one of his favorite customers, something that he has to hold dear.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you attack Octavia?" Bon Bon in a more threatening tone, pointing her mallet to him, almost scaring Joe to a see the usually sweet girl acting like this. Joe had to tell the truth if he didn't want himself or Bon Bon getting hurt.

"I got a deal from that Rainbow Brat to destroy Baroness's belt so that she won't transform, she didn't a name she only gave me a picture of Octavia in Armored Rider form so I had no idea that my target was Octavia." Bon Bon seems to relax her tense state upon hearing this, causing Joe to sigh in relief.

"You alright Octavia?" Bon Bon asked. Octavia responded with a nod.

"NOT FOR LONG!" A female voice said, then all of a sudden Octavia was stabbed in the back by a familiar spear, causing sparks to fly from the back armor of Baroness causing Octavia to flinch. To no one's surprise it was Rainbow Dash as Nicene holding her spear up in high with a scoff.

"Did you like that!? Theirs more than that coming your way!" Rainbow Dash said while she laughed.

"Aren't you being to hot-headed when you know that we outnumber you 3 to 1!" Joe said as he picked up his durian swords

"Well not so much when I got another Sengoku Driver from Vinyl!" Rainbow Dash said while Octavia and Bon Bon were surprised.

"I thought Vinyl ran out of them!" Bon Bon said, her voice showing clear signs of alarm.

"She still has a couple left… But I decided to let no one have this power!" Rainbow Dash said her smile became less of a smug smile and it became a wicked smile. Rainbow Dash snapped her fingers to reveal Kamen Rider legion, but beside her was Spitfire's friend, Soarin.

"I knew that you didn't know that Octavia was Baroness, and when you defeat her , me and Spitfire were going to destroy you to!" Rainbow Dash said.

"But sense Bon Bon ruined my plan…"

"And now you know that I set you up to hurt someone you sort of care about…"

"Soarin! Transform now!" Rainbow Dash demanded. Soarin did not question for he already knew what the outcome of this situation was. He pulled out a Sengoku driver out of his Wonderbolt-themed jacket and placed it on his waist causing a belt to appear.

He placed in a grape lockseed in the lockseed socket and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!"** Soarin's belt said, the Sengoku driver then played music that was reminiscent of classical Chinese music. Soarin then pulled the handle of the knife slashing the lockseed.

"**HAI!" **Soarin's belt said. Then Soarin was covered in a green suit, with small green shoulder pads and with a green chest and leg pieces all with golden yellow outlines The metal grapes covered his head, splitting apart forming purple chest, shoulder, and back armor that has some resemblance to a Chinese soldier, all with a white plume along with the purple back helmet, all in the while equipping him with a gun that has multiple barrels

"**Grape arms! Dragon! Fire! Ha Ha HA!"**

"So I guess this is going to be three on three then huh?" Octavia said resting her lance on her armored shoulder. She turned her head to see a battle ready Joe and Bon Bon.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Melody of Kabuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 6: The Melody of Kabuki_

_Yggdrasill main building_

The main building of Yggdrasill was a sight to behold, for a short time that is, it was massive and bizarrely constructed, having a very large top that has some resemblance to a world tree but metallic and with this ring spinning around whole thing slowly. However once people realized the reason why Yggdrasill's main building was gigantic like that is because so they can act like an overseer, watching the whole city in their giant tower. Two adult males were sitting in a darkly lit room; the room was grey with a large window as one of its walls allowing the two adults to see the city from a tower view making the lights rarely being turned on until the sun sets

"Doughnut Joe or originally known as Joseph Bagel, during the 1990's he had served nine years in the U.S. army. However after he suffered a gunshot wound that caused during the Persian gulf war, after obtaining a purple heart that he legally changed his name to Doughnut Joe and spent twenty years training to become a pastier, more specifically Doughnuts" The man said reading from the documents he had acquired.

"So he's trained then, would explain his combat prowess despite his age, he destroyed those youthful teenagers without a single scratch on him." the other man said.

"Is he worth recruiting?" he said. He responded with a slow nod.

"He has clear signs of damaged psychological health but he is still worth recruiting."

_Equestria city Central Park_

Joe's tried his best to strike the grape-flavored Armored Rider, Soarin easily dodged Joe's strikes all in the while shooting him with his gun.

"Stop moving!" Joe yelled trying the block the grape bullets with his swords but no avail as Soarin shot Joe multiple times, damaging him as he staggered back, causing him to move farther back from the Grape Armored Rider frustrating him greatly.

"Man, you sure are slow!" Soarin teased as he reloaded his gun and fire a couple of more times all of them hitting Joe as he grunted in pain but Joe caught on moving trying to block the bullets with his sword as he pursed Soarin as fast as he could. Soarin shot Joe with a charged grape shot, Joe groaned in pain, he fell to his knees dropping his swords from the intense pain.

Bon Bon was having less problems with Spitfire, her axe swings were still very sluggish and easy to dodge, luckily Bon Bon's mallet was a lot more lighter as her swings were a lot more faster striking a lot more hits than Spitfire would usually do, but she did not use all of her force, for not wanting to her Spitfire, Spitfire on the other hand did not care at all, whenever she struck Bon Bon she used all of the force she could muster. Hurting Bon Bon greatly whenever she got a strike, Bon Bon couldn't help the fact that Joe was struggling to fight Soarin, quickly while Soarin charged a full power shot at the wounded armored rider, Bon Bon without thinking, threw the hammer at the Grape-flavored Armored Rider causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground hitting him in the head making a comical "BONK!" sound as was Soarin was completely knocked out.

"YES!" Bon Bon said putting her hands up in the air, her voice having a clear tone of accomplishment. However she quickly rushed to pick up her hammer and in just in a nick of time blocked an axe strike from a pursuing Spitfire. Joe seeing his foe on the ground quickly nodded as he got up from his knees picking up his swords in the process.

"Thanks Gridon!" Joe said.

"Let me return the favor…" Joe said activating his squash function by making the knife slash downwards on his already opened lockseed.

"**Durian SQUASH!"**

The comb on Joe's helmet glowed a variety of colors, energy bursting out of the red roman comb, the energy quickly grew becoming twenty times its size.

"Gridon! Move out of the way!" Joe, Bon Bon listened and before Spitfire could react, Joe turn around allowing the energy to slam into Spitfire causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the ground reverting back to her normal attire.

"Nooo!" Rainbow Dash yelled while she was blocking Octavia's spear lance.

"Face it… You lost." Octavia said her helmet masking her cocky smile. Rainbow Dash quickly kicked Octavia away from her.

"No I didn't! Especially if I use…" Rainbow Dash then pulled out five lockseeds, she only unlocked one causing a lion Inves to pop out.

"You see, I learned something a day ago…" Rainbow Dash said.

"If you feed an Inves a couple of lockseeds…" Rainbow Dash then gave the lion Inves a lockseed, he quickly gobbled it up despite the lockseed being made of metal. Then all of the sudden, the lion Ines grew twice its size shocking the three Armored Riders

"They Grow!" Rainbow Dash forcing the lion Inves to eat more, the lion was reluctant to eat it but continued growing even bigger and bigger to the point it was about thirteen feet tall. Rainbow Dash laughed wickedly as she looked at her Inves.

"Now, Lion Inves…" Rainbow Dash said as the three armored riders in front of her got battle ready.

"Destroy them!" Rainbow Dash pointed at the three and the lion Inves obeyed albeit with some hesitation. The lion Inves targeted Octavia first, he charged towards Octavia its massive claws raised, Octavia did her best to dodge it but was hit by the massive hurting her greatly. This got Doughnut Joe angry.

"You'll pay for Hurting MY FAVORITE CUSTOMERS!" Joe yelled swinging her durian swords at the legs of the lion Inves in a blind rage. The lion Inves did not even seem to damage the behemoth.

"How in the hell can we kill this thing!?" Bon Bon said helping Octavia get up not bothering to curse herself over her foul language.

"With the great and powerful Trixie of course!" a loud voice said. The three armored riders turned around to see Trixie in her armored rider Gaim form, wielding both her orange saber and sleek katana.

"Damn It!" Rainbow Dash as she threw her pinecone spear to the ground in a fit of rage as she stomped her feet. Trixie then joined the others all of them looking at their gigantic foe.

"So how are we going to win this?" Bon Bon said.

"With this!" Trixie said pulling out a watermelon lockseed, removing her orange lockseed from her Sengoku Driver and inserting the watermelon one.

"What will one lockseed do?" Octavia said.

"**LOCK ON!" **Trixie's belt said, without hesitation Trixie pulled the knife handle upwards slicing the melon lockseed.

"**SOIYA!"** then all of the sudden a gigantic metal watermelon was floating above Trixie it quickly dropped on her slowly completely covering her as she was moved into the middle of the watermelon, it quickly split apart forming robotic arms and legs and equipping its free hand with a large two-blade spear, all in all, Trixie looked like she was in a giant watermelon themed mech.

"**Watermelon Arms! Odama BIG BANG!"**

"Well, that was unexpected…" Joe said.

"You said it." Bon Bon said.

"What the hell!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed her hands on her head out of pure shock.

With that Trixie seemed ready to take on a Inves that was about her mecha's size she quickly charged towards the lion her double bladed spear raised, she slashed the Inves chest causing sparks to fly while the lion Inves screamed in pain. She did that multiple times while causing the lion Inves to scream in pain even more, the lion Inves did its best to block several attacks with its bare hands, it quickly grabbed the handle section on the spear and shot a fireball pointblank into the mecha's head damaging it greatly and hurting Trixie in the process.

"Gaagh!" She yelled in pain, Trixie quickly retaliated with a spear slash that separated the two colossal warriors. Trixie then without a second thought she activated the squash function.

"**Watermelon SQUASH!"** Trixie's spear glow watermelon green, without hesitation, Trixie slashed the lion Inves causing a massive green sphere of energy to be hit the lion Inves and to explode on contact. Causing the lion Inves to slowly drop to the floor and explode with no reason, killing the Inves and leaving only the ground it was standing on to be covered in ash and soot.

_Charmant 6:13 pm_

After that scene, the four decided to eat at Doughnut Joe's for some well-earned doughnuts that Joe provided for free. Trixie and her friends however were only thinking about one thing, where was Lyra?

They all know (except Joe) that they were going to get another Sengoku Driver and give it to Lyra, but it's now uncertain due to the fact that Soarin has one but that also bolster's the idea that Vinyl has plenty.

"Trixie believes that Lyra is still in Trixie's house, but she could have walked back to her your house." Trixie said giving Bon Bon eye contact to tell the two which house she might be.

"Hey Trixie, can you use that watermelon lockseed anymore? After you went back to your normal clothes the watermelon lockseed was completely black." Trixie cocked an eyebrow and looked at the lockseed.

"Guess it's too powerful to transform all the time with it, guess its needs to recharge." Trixie shrugged, not knowing her own theory is correct. Both Bon Bon and Octavia nodded, they needed to believe something. After a couple doughnuts for the teens, they were all stuffed, they all thanked Joe for both helping kill the Inves and defeating the other Armored Riders

Joe felt like that he didn't deserve any praise because of the fact that he was the reason why there was so many Inves at the central park, but he didn't tell them, now wanting to face the consequences

The three friends left Charmant, and both decided to call it a day and go back to their own houses to actually work on some homework they have obtained today, and hopefully not make their parent worried sick.

_Everfree Forest 7:11 pm_

Everfree Forest was a weird plot of land in Equestria City, it was near the outskirts of Equestria City, and the land outside of Equestria City was farm land and plains which made the forest even stranger with its lush trees moist and swampy grounds and green vines

Lyra was alone sitting on a large tree stump in the middle of the forest, she was doing what she usually did when she was alone and deserted by her friends, practicing her lyre, it was her most prized possession, and she played it very well, its melodies being soothing to her ears and supposedly soothing to the forest, for music was the voice of life something that she believed with all her heart.

With her eyes closed and a smile on her face she played, letting go of her stress and daily worries and focused on playing. She played and played, until something stranger than the forest happened.

She heard the beating of a drum, it wasn't a normal modernized drum, it was the drum of a traditional Japanese drum or Taiko, Lyra wondered how she knew that, nevertheless she walked towards the source of the drum beats getting louder and louder the closer she got to the source. She then walked up to saw bushes to hide but still be able to see the source, to her surprise and confusion it was traditional Japanese house with the paper walls and the layered walls with a Japanese design.

Outside of the pooch was a man in his twenties wearing clothes that looked like what would a samurai in his causal days would wear, meaning a Japanese robe, but his hair was unkempt and not tied up, his hair was black and his body was toned with sleek muscles

He was focused on playing his Taiko, drumming with his two finely made drum sticks with a jade lion head on the end of both, giving an energetic yet concentrated beat.

He played and played not even batting an eye on anything else except the drum he played, it was somewhat soothing for an acquired set of ears, he played as he progressively got more aggressive and more violent with his strikes the drum beats becoming less organized and more louder, Lyra could see it in his eyes, he was angry, the irritation in his eyes got more noticeable the more he played, then all of the sudden he looked exactly at the bush Lyra was hiding, this got surprised Lyra to the point she made a loud yelp, Lyra, without a second ran away from that strange man, only to trip on some loose bramble, as she fell she looked up to see something even stranger, it was a Samurai that was seven feet tall and wore a full suit of red armor and a menacing skull mask to boot it wield a metal club with a couple of ridges to make the club more lethal. It did not speak but it moved slowly towards Lyra, Lyra quickly got up and walked back a couple of feet from the samurai. She then realized that she was backed into a large tree, causing her to be cornered by the large samurai. The samurai then ran quickly to Lyra grabbing her by the neck, while Lyra struggled to breathe and struggled to get out of the choking grip, the samurai moved a couple of fingers so Lyra's neck was exposed, it's mouth opened and moved slowly to her neck, inches away from her soft flesh was a set of sharp and jagged teeth.

"Hey!" A voice said, before the samurai can bite into Lyra's neck it looked up to see the man Lyra saw earlier.

"You know if you keep feeding you're going to be fat right?" The samurai gave the man a confused grunt, as he dropped Lyra down allowing her to finally breathe saying "Thank you" between breathesthe samurai raised his club at the man, but the man remained his calm and quiet demeanor, he smirked cockily while he leaned against a tree somewhat angering the samurai.

"Once your fat, even if you diet there are those that just rebound…" He said his cold voice contrasting his cocky smile. He then pulled out a tuning fork, but it tips were sharp and black and with the base being a golden demon with the black tips being its horns

He tapped the tuning fork on the tree he was leaning causing a surge of black energy to cover the tuning fork as he stood up properly. He placed the tuning in front of his forehead revealing a golden sigil of a horned lion on his forearm, the black energy became more prominent.

"Kabuki…" The man said then all of the sudden his whole body was covered in cherry blossom petals after a couple of seconds the petals disperse while the man made a pose, however to Lyra's surprise he looked completely different.

He had black skin with silver outlines, he had green boots and gauntlets with red and yellow outlines as well, he had a green and red tasset with a red sash tied around his waist, his shoulders were armored with two large golden shoulder pads that looked like the top jaw of an animal of some kind, his right shoulder pad had an enormous red spike protruding out of the center of shoulder pad and a small yellow spike protruding out of the other. His chest was armored with a green upper chest piece with a silver lower chest piece and a green collar, It was both green and red, the red side being more intimidating than the green side of his face, both sides having resemblance of a demon with the red side of his face having a massive red spike protruding out of the side of his head.

The Samurai growled and charged towards the man, with its metal club raised.

"Come get me…"He said, the samurai swing his club downwards only to be quickly dodged by the man, he quickly then punched the samurai's chest a couple of times causing the samurai to move away to try to move away, he then quickly moved toward the samurai dodging every club swing the samurai did. Kicking the samurai away the man pulled out his tuning fork.

"**Onsa Ken!"** the man said, then all of the sudden, the tuning fork became a straight-edge katana, with the handle being the tuning fork, with that he charged forward katana by his side, slashing the samurai multiple times with quick slashes causing sparks to fly out of the red samurai.

"Time to end this!" he then stabbed the red samurai the full blade going through the seven foot monster, blood dripped from the samurai's mouth as he went limp. The man scoffed as he withdrew his blade from the samurai, making him fall to the ground lifeless.

"What a waste…" the man said, he then turned around to see a fear stricken Lyra. They stared at each other, Lyra looking at the man's form and bloodied katana and then she looked at the samurai that, she assumed would have killed her if it weren't for…

"W-w-what are you?" She asked her voice having a clear tone of worry as she stuttered; the man laughed resting his katana on his shoulder.

"I am…Kabuki."


	7. Chapter 7 : Kabuki the Oni

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 7: Kabuki the Oni_

_Everfree forest 7:16 pm_

"So, why were you treading in these forests?" Kabuki said pointing his deadly sword at Lyra, his voice showing clear signs of anger in his deep and gruff voice. This got Lyra a bit worried, she always go into the Everfree forest and never saw a man like Kabuki…Or if he's human to begin with.

"Tell me now!" He said stomping on the forest floor in impatience as he moved closer to Lyra, his growl getting louder.

"Look, I just go into Everfree whenever I'm alone alright?" Lyra said, Kabuki tense stance did not faze nor did his audible growl.

"That doesn't answer my question!" He shouted his getting even closer to Lyra his katana just mere inches away from Lyra's neck.

"I just go here to play my lyre!" Lyra accidently shouted as she showed Kabuki the golden lyre she held. This finally got Kabuki to lower his Katana, but still had an angry tone in his voice.

Then all of the sudden he quickly grabbed Lyra's wrist, Lyra tried to pull away but Kabuki had an iron grip rendering her unable to move away from the insane…Monster…

"You know that it is considered impolite for human standards to eavesdrop on someone's daily life?" Kabuki said in a wicked tone, this got Lyra very scared, Lyra without a second thought quickly kicked Kabuki in the groin, causing to let go of Lyra and drop his katana, dropping to his knees while he covered his groin to ease his pain. Lyra then quickly grabbed Kabuki's Katana quickly pointing at his neck, he looked up and laughed as he raised his hands up in the air.

"Hmph. Think you can kill me with my own sword?" he said as he stood up putting his hands down, looking unintimidated.

"**Onsa Ken!"** Kabuki shouted, then the Katana that Lyra took from Kabuki turned into the tuning fork that Kabuki used to transform causing Lyra to yelp in surprise as she dropped it to the ground, Kabuki quickly grabbed the tuning fork and he stashed it underneath his red sash.

"So tell me…How good you are with the lyre?" Kabuki said casually, Lyra was confused from the sudden change of tone. She was scared to answer but answered with a humble and stiff response.

"I'm okay." She said quietly, Kabuki then scoffed, his head held up high in disbelief.

"Hmph." Was the only response Lyra got, Kabuki then crossed his arms and scoffed once more.

"If you are 'okay' with the lyre, then play it." Kabuki said. Lyra did not hesitate to play but asked Kabuki the biggest question she had on her mind, with great courage she spoke.

"What are you?" she asked, Kabuki then stared at her, the green and red carvings forming glares at her.

"Play your lyre first, then I'll tell you." Kabuki said, Lyra shrugged slightly, still somewhat afraid, but she played. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her, knowing the exact notes she known long ago, able to play by muscle memory alone. The notes she played from her lyre was so strong, yet so delicate, basically it was beautiful, even Kabuki admitted that she was good at the Lyre, very good actually. Surprised for a teenage girl like her to be very good, when it comes to playing a difficult instrument like the lyre, Kabuki stared at the grayish cyan haired girl, her face more specifically; he could see a couple small silent tears running down her cheek, she remained silent but Kabuki could see it in her face that she must have experienced something Kabuki also experienced. The feeling of mistreatment, guilt somewhat clouded his thoughts, he mistreated her by threatening her just a couple of minutes ago, causing Kabuki to sigh in regret.

He slowly got close to the lyre-playing girl and slowly moved to her tear-stained face, softly despite his gruff voice said.

"You can stop now…" He said, Lyra stopped playing and opened her eyes only to see Kabuki's hand mere inches away from her face, she quickly moved a couple of feet away from him.

"I did my end of the bargain, now it's yours" She said, Kabuki sighed from Lyra's reaction, he slowly looked down on the forest floor.

"Well, you can already tell I'm not human." He said quietly, his voice having a tone of disappointment, which confused Lyra somewhat.

"I'm an Oni, or a demon for what you humans in this region usually call us, we have a simple purpose and that is to kill other demons, like that samurai I just killed, those demons are called Mamakou, they feast on humans as their main food source, So basically meaning, I just saved your life." Kabuki said.

"We Oni are able to live for a very long time, even immortal in some cases but…"

"Time goes on, and more importantly Oni's die too, in battle." Kabuki finished, waiting for Lyra to process all of the information Kabuki said.

"Thank you." Lyra said drily.

"You're welcome, now, how about I escort you out of this forest huh?" Kabuki said offering a green armored hand to Lyra who took it slowly.

"But why would you do that?" Lyra asked somewhat dumbfound.

"Because, your skill in the Lyre is beautiful, I should know I play an instrument to, and I admire someone that has the patience and the effort to master a difficult instrument like the lyre." Kabuki said, upon hearing this Lyra cheeks were slightly tinted with pink and smiled sheepishly as the two walked quietly while the Green and red faced Oni hummed a unfamiliar tune, Lyra was feeling a whole array of emotions, at first she felt fear, confusion, bravery and flattery in the span of ten minutes and now her hand was being held by a demon who was, five minutes ago, threatening to kill her after killing a seven foot samurai demon.

"So, you haven't told me your name yet, what is it?" Kabuki said somewhat happily surprisingly the gray cyan haired girl.

"It's Lyra." She said sheepishly. This got Kabuki to chuckle lightly.

"It's a fitting name for a person who can play the lyre with such skill." Kabuki said causing Lyra to blush even more so. Kabuki looked at the flattered Lyra and laughed even more so from Lyra's tomato tinted cheeks

_The entrance to Everfree Forest_

"C'mon Bon Bon!" Bon Bon told herself insulting herself for her cowardice, her face having clear signs of both anger and worry for her friend's safety, Bon Bon always know that whenever Lyra was alone, she goes to Everfree to play her lyre, but after the both Inves and Rider battle, Bon Bon believes that the mysterious Everfree forest was dangerous as well, Lyra usually returned back to the house at six but looking at her watch reveals the time of 7:33 pm.

"Don't worry, Bon Bon we both Armored Riders we can destroy any threat against us!" Trixie said placing a hand on Bon Bon's shaking shoulder. Bon Bon nodded but still have signs of fear. After having some cowardice problems Bon Bon called Trixie to help her find Lyra. Both so they can find her faster, or at least that what Trixie's reason why, Bon Bon was too scared to go into the forest without anyone else going with her.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will destroy any threat to us!" Trixie said as her and Bon Bon went into the forest looking for Bon Bon's sister. Both girls with Sengoku driver on waist walked the path, its slightly muddy floor staining their shoes making "Plop!" sound every step they took, interrupting the peaceful silence of nature.

The two girls talked, not wanting the silence between THOSE two to make the whole situation awkward, so they about rumors and other high school students things

"Bon Bon why does Lyra always go here to play her lyre?" Trixie asked suspicion in tone of voice. Bon Bon responded with a shrug.

"I don't know, to be honest I don't know maybe it's because of the environment…" Bon Bon said not truly knowing the reason why Lyra plays here in this creepy and eerie forest.

Everfree Forest

"So, why do you play here?" Kabuki asked, this alerted Lyra as Kabuki stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to wait for an answer. This immediately made Lyra in a panicked state. She quickly answered it with a quick tone.

"I just play here because it's quiet you know?" She said, Kabuki looked (or at least what Lyra could make of) unconvinced.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lyra said quickly afterwards. Kabuki made a light scoff.

"When an innocent young maiden lies, they hide a broken heart…" Kabuki Incited.

"What Troubles you Lyra?" Kabuki asked, his voice showing clear signs of serious worry. Lyra sighed heavily, Kabuki can notice her body having a light yet unnatural shake.

"I think…I'll just leave on my own… " Lyra said, her head looking down to the floor, Kabuki noticed her sudden change and slowly walked towards her, only for Lyra move back a couple of steps.

"I just want to talk Lyra…" Kabuki said, he got a couple steps closer to Lyra, placing his hand on her chin, and slowly moving up her face so he can see her face, which was riddled with tears from her golden eyes, she looked devastated, slowly and quietly breaking down, over what Kabuki assumes is extreme mistreatment. They both stared at each other for a dead silent minute, neither of them not wanting to break away. Then all of the sudden she ran, tears streaming down her face as she ran as fast as she could, going in any direction so as long she won't have to talk to Kabuki, Kabuki chased after her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Lyra wait!" Kabuki shouted, while running but all of the sudden he tripped and fell to ground.

Cursing himself he quickly got up and ran…Only to have two teenage girls be in front of him blocking his path

"Looks like your demonic plans has been foiled demon!" the teenage girl with the cyan skin and crescent moon hair while her friend with vanilla yellow and pink and purple blue hair remained quiet with an aggressive glare.

Kabuki quickly pushed them aside, only for them to move in front of him once more.

"Get out of my way!" Kabuki shouted, this surprised the two girls but they didn't move. Kabuki growled in irritation.

"They can talk?" the cyan skin one asked the other.

"Yes I can talk. Now get of my way!" Kabuki shouted at the two, pushing them aside, both of the once again moved in front of him, frustrating the green Oni.

"You know, let's make this quick. You'll pay for trying to hurt my sister!" the purple and blue haired girl said bravely, this got Kabuki interested.

"Lyra's your sister!?" Kabuki exclaimed.

"How do know her name?" The girl said only to be nudged by the crescent moon haired girl.

"Don't metion your identity to this** monster** Bon Bon." Trixie whispered, Kabuki only heard the word 'monster' from their near silent words, angering him somewhat.

"This **monster** was trying to hurt Lyra, you know that…" Trixie said.

"That means that this monster is evil and their no doubt about it." Trixie whispered, Bon Bon then gave her friend a nod with a serious face.

"And now…" Trixie out an orange lockseed, while Bon Bon pulled out a an acorn lockseed. They quickly placed their lockseeds in the Sengoku Driver and quickly pulled the knife handle, slashing the lockseeds in half.

"**SOIYA!" **Trixie's belt said.

"**COME ON!"** Bon Bon's belt said.

All of the sudden both of them were covered in full body suits, Trixie's was dark blue while Bon Bon's was brown, the metal acorn and orange split apart forming orange armor for Trixie and acorn brown armor for Bon Bon,transforming the two teenage girls into Armored Rider Gaim and Armored Rider Gridon.

"You will die, monster!" Bon Bon shouted being the first one to charge directly to the green Oni. Kabuki stood his ground as he got into a battle stance.

"Hmph, you will regret this, **Human."**Bon Bon quickly aimed for Kabuki's right thigh and quickly swing her mallet, only to be quickly dodged by the green Oni as he moved closer to Bon Bon, away from the threat of a short mallet striking him, he quickly grabbed Bon Bon's arm pulled her even closer, and punched her hard in the unarmored stomach, causing her to drop to her knees leaving her completely winded and in pain. Kabuki scoffed from that bad showcase of skill, his loud scoff was interrupted by an orange saber slice on his right shoulder, luckily his armor completely negated the blow but not without some sparks to emit from the grind of the two metals

Trixie quickly lunged her orange saber, Kabuki side strafe and was about to kick Trixie back, but Trixie then did multiple slashes, all of them being easily dodged by the green Oni, this angered Trixie, she quickly pulled out her silver katana with her free hand and continue with the slashing onslaught, all of them being easily dodged angering Trixie, with both of her swords she did a downward slash only to be both blocked by the Green Oni's armored wrists

"What!?" Trixie shouted, Kabuki Scoffed, quickly pushing the two swords off of his armored wrists and kicked Trixie's side causing her to break her focus, Kabuki quickly punched Trixie with a several quick punches, all of the hurting the Armored Rider as she struggled to regain her form.

"Hmph, for a samurai you sure have no form." Kabuki said a couple of feet away from the orange armored rider. Kabuki scoffed once more, crossing his arms with his head held up high.

"Guess I should fight fair…" Kabuki said with a laugh, he quickly pulled his tuning fork.

"**Onsa Ken!" **Kabuki shouted, instantly the tuning fork turned into a straight edged katana, Kabuki slowly pointed the blade at a battle ready Trixie.

"Fight me, Honorless-Agh!" Kabuki shouted, as he fell to the ground his sword dropping as well. Trixie's eye widen to see Bon Bon behind Kabuki giving a victorious nod to Trixie as she pointed at Kabuki's shin, which was broken by Bon Bon's mallet swing.

"Good Job Gridon!" Trixie said giving Bon Bon a thumbs up, while Kabuki groaned in pain, he quickly got himself up using a nearby tree as support, breathing heavily as the pain singed him greatly, he quickly controlled his breathing as the pain was starting to dull.

Only for Bon Bon to mallet swing Kabuki's other shin, breaking it as well and causing a surge of pain to completely bring Kabuki to the ground.

"FUCK!" Kabuki screamed in pain, he looked at his two foes, Kabuki then felt something he rarely did felt, Fear.

'No…Not when I finally met a human who can understand me…' Kabuki thought as the pain make speaking near impossible in his now heavy yet fast breathes. Kabuki simply stared at his two foes who were celebrating their victory, Kabuki knew that he was going to die; he simply accepted this, hopefully painless death. He wished that Lyra was alright, and hopefully someone will repair her broken heart, something that he could not do.

Both Trixie and Bon Bon walked close to the green Oni who looks like he accepted his demise.

"Looks like he gave up on life." Trixie said resting one of her swords on her armored shoulder. Trixie and Bon Bon then pulled the knife handles of their Sengoku drivers activating the squash function.

"**Acorn SQUASH!"**

"**Orange SQUASH!"**

Their weapons glow he colors of their armor; Kabuki simply looked at the two armored riders not bothering to beg for mercy.

'She called me, what everyone else calls me, A **Monster**.'

'Even the person I can understand, ran away from me like I was an actual **Monster**'

'A **Monster **like me doesn't deserve the thought of mercy…'

"Goodbye Lyra…" Kabuki whispered aloud.

Bon Bon and Trixie both raised their weapons preparing to erase this monster from existence.

_Sugarcube Corner_ 7:45 pm

"Alright Sunset, that's enough help for today, you can go home!" said with a smile to Sunset Shimmer who was wearing a uniform.

"Thanks !" Sunset Shimmer said happily with a cheery smile as she prepared to go back home, but not before getting a new lockseed from Vinyl.

Sunset Shimmer was an interesting case of redemption, once a complete bully, then a winged demon, then a regretful and tortured girl to finally, a good and pleasant person that tries to ward off temptations of envy and vengance. Vinyl was listening to her music while drinking a berry smoothie.

"Hey Vinyl!" Sunset said as she sat down across from her, Vinyl Responded with a "yo".

"Can I buy a new lockseed? I find those Inves games really fun, and I sort of lost my own, so, we got a deal right?" Sunset said, Vinyl quickly pulled up her suitcase, and opened it. Revealing, a Sengoku driver.

"Isn't that the thing that turns you into an armored rider?" Sunset asked, Vinyl nodded, and then she pulled out a melon lockseed with the code **LS-04 **imprinted on the front. Vinyl handed both the Sengoku driver and melon lockseed to Sunset she stared at the two items she has in her hands

"How much?" Sunset said. Vinyl responded by handing her a sheet of paper.

"Sign this, and you will have the power to get revenge on those who treated you poorly." Vinyl said, almost scaring Sunset from what Vinyl spoke of.

She slowly read the title first in its bold black letters

_**Yggdrasill Corporation Recruitment form**_

* * *

_***Gasp*! **_

_**Well looks like we got all of the non-OC Armored Riders**_

_**But I wonder why Yggdrasill is recruiting a doughnut pastier and redeemed alpha bitch that's like eighteen. Looks like they don't really need a good and experienced resume to get a job in Yggdrasill.**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Power And Grace (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 8: Power and Grace (Part 1)_

_Rainbow Dashes House 7:45 pm_

Rainbow Dash laughed as she looked at the large number of lockseeds she acquired today, spending the whole time after school winning Inves game after Inves game, she could trade all of them in for a better lockseed, or another Sengoku Driver which was even better than a lockseed. Rainbow Dash knew that Vinyl still has some more belts left, she only bought an extra one and it was for Soarin, she couldn't afford another one, and Vinyl's is not really happy giving a hefty discount to a frequent customer who is going to trade in subpar lockseeds for a better one.

Nevertheless Rainbow Dash got a plentiful catch today, using her Armored Rider form to win them somewhat unfairly. She was still happy for the many easy wins

After a couple minutes of sorting out her many lockseeds, whistling a happy tune as she polished her Pinecone lockseed, personally keeping it because it fits her Armored Rider name. A name that she holds dear due to her friend Sptifire coming up with the name.

Rainbow dashes cellphone ranged surprising the rainbow haired girl, she quickly answered it. It was her friend, Fluttershy.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Rainbow, can you come over to my house? We need to talk about something." Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, sure, I'll be there in a minute." Rainbow dash insisted.

Everfree Forest 7:45 pm

"STOP!" Lyra shouted as she ran in front of Kabuki's crippled form.

"Lyra…" Kabuki whispered. This got Bon Bon and Trixie confused.

"But he was chasing you! This **Monster** was going to hurt you." Trixie said both armored riders dumbfounded from Lyra's action.

"HE WASN'T GOING TO HURT ME!" Lyra shouted once more, her voice was deep in anger and disappointment for her sister and her friend.

"HE WAS JUST CARING ABOUT MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS!" Lyra yelled. Both Trixie and Bon Bon were surprised by her angry outburst, scaring them both, not really seeing this side of the usually cheery girl. Bon Bon slowly moved to Lyra, dropping her mallet to show Lyra that she is not a threat to Kabuki.

"And what are those personal problems?" Trixie squeaked. Lyra glared at Trixie. She wanted to shout and scream even more, but she has to be rational, so she calmly said

"My personal problems are no concern with you." She said her glare intensifying that caused Trixie to become silent. After that she checked on Kabuki.

"I'm so sorry…" Lyra said, guilt and regret in her eyes surprising Kabuki.

"No, no it was I who started this." Kabuki said in an honest tone despite his pain, this only got Lyra to become even guiltier.

"If I didn't run off crying, you wouldn't have been attacked by my friend and my sister." Lyra said, Kabuki only groan lightly in pain, but nodded.

"We got to take you a hospital!" Lyra said helping the Green Oni to sit up.

"But won't they freak out to see a green **Monster**? That was brought by three teenagers?" Bon Bon said.

"First off, he is a not a **Monster**, he is an Oni, he saves people from monsters and demons and he saved me from one of those demons, and you two broke both of his legs without a single thought." Lyra said angrily, prompting the two armored riders to be silent. Kabuki was surprised by Lyra's description of him, basically calling him a good person, Something that no one considers him to be, not even himself, upon hearing and thinking about this made him blush, the red tinted cheeks being very apparent on his face.

"Trixie, Isn't you mom a nurse?" Lyra asked her head turning around to see Trixie nodding in her normal unarmored attire, along with Bon Bon in her unarmored form.

"Kabuki, I've seen you in a human form, can you change into it?" Lyra asked, Kabuki nodded and in a an instant his whole body was covered in cherry blossom petals, when the petals dispersed Kabuki turned to his human form shocking Bon Bon and Trixie. What they saw was not a green demon, but a handsome young man in traditional Japanese clothing.

"Wow…" Bon Bon said, her cheeks being tinted red by the human appearance of Kabuki.

"He looks…great." Trixie finished Bon Bon's sentence her face flushed with infatuation. Lyra on the other hand was shocked to see Kabuki's legs looking completely fine.

"I must tell you Lyra, my human form is sort of like a second body for me, allowing me to move freely without feeling the pain of my wounds, the wounds in my real form will naturally heal quickly." Kabuki said his gruff and deep voice somewhat contrasting his lean yet muscular form as he crossed his arms as he scoffed at his blushing former foes

"Tsk, Just like any **Human**, you give mercy to someone's looks, judging the book by the cover and burning the book if the cover is an eyesore." Kabuki growled. Bon Bon and Trixie looked down to the floor in guilt.

"Well, I didn't do that." Lyra said giving Kabuki a small worried, but genuine small. Kabuki smiled slightly as well.

"That you did Lyra." He responded back, as he walked slowly.

"Where you going?" Lyra asked following right behind.

"I'm just going back to my house so I can pack up." Kabuki answered casually.

"Pack up? Pack up to where?" Lyra asked.

"Well to go stay with you, a Mamakou attacked you, theirs bound to be more, and more importantly, Mamakous usually dwell in highly populated areas, and if I stay with you, I can protect you, and others,." Kabuki said pausing a bit before adding the "and others" in his sentence. Lyra thought for a moment and said.

"But I Trixie and my sister are both armored riders, and also my friend Octavia is a armored rider and-"

"Two of your so called 'friends' almost killed me, did they ever saved your life once, had they truly used their power for good?" Kabuki asked, Lyra again, thought a for a moment and tried to recall whether that her friends actually did helped her, she couldn't think of anything. This got Lyra quite sad, he looked at the floor while she continued to follow Kabuki. Kabuki turned around to see Lyra's slumped form.

"They never really did anything good for me yet." Lyra answered in a whisper, so that Trixie and Bon Bon (who were noisily following the two) wouldn't hear.

"That's what I thought." Kabuki said with a scoff, as he turned around and kept walking, his arms crossed while walking. Allowing silence to roll in.

"So! You're in Oni or whatever Lyra said, do you like breathe fire or do something spectacular?" Trixie said in a loud tone destroying the silent peace of the forest, Kabuki turned around and glared at the crescent moon haired girl but answered her question.

"We Oni's usually have a element of some kind, I was blessed with no element at all, actually no, I was blessed with the ability to summon weapons." Kabuki he could have sworn he heard snickering from Trixie.

"So I decided to surpass my allies in physical strength and skill, something that I actually achieved." Kabuki said in a humble tone.

"But with a lot of training of course." Kabuki finished waiting for an congratulated nod from the three girls when they heard his humbleness by adding that last statement.

"What, so you can kill more people? And chase teenage girls? Because from what Trixie's is hearing you are the weakest link ." Trixie said almost nastily her face showing clear signs of mistrust for the Oni. This got Kabuki quite angry, he didn't want to look bad in front of Lyra so he only scoffed as his response to Trixie's insult.

"Don't say that to him! He saved my life! Why aren't you two kind to him!?" Lyra said angrily defending Kabuki. Lyra found herself surprised by her quick reflex to defend the Oni, probably the reason why is because Kabuki did saved her life from being eaten by a samurai demon.

Kabuki himself was also surprised by her quickness to defend him, he knew that during the first minutes they met, both went into a strange array of emotions, it went from fear for kabuki's threats to Lyra then it turned to sympathy when Kabuki listened to Lyra when she played her lyre. They met about two hours ago and Lyra was treating him like he was her friend, or at least her savior for killing the Mamakou. Kabuki chuckled lightly surprising the three girls who followed him.

"What's so funny?" Trixie said.

"Oh, it is nothing, just the fact that fate is a mysterious thing." Kabuki answered almost nonchalantly.

* * *

_Everfree Forest _

"So why do you want me to burn down this old Japanese house?" Rainbow dash said in her armored rider form holding her spear with it's end being completely covered in a cloth that had gasoline poured on to it.

"Well...it's because the animal's are scared by its...Eeriness" Fluttershy said quietly, Rainbow Dash only shrugged as a response but nevertheless lit the cloth bundle with a lighter, causing a bright fire to emit from the gasoline-soaked cloth lighting up the place allowing them to see the house in all it's traditional detail.

"You know if you keep thinking that the animals can talk, I'm not going to help you with your hair brain schemes" Rainbow Dash as she walked inside of the house. Rainbow Dash looked at the interior of the house and saw a very clean room, their was a small table with a small sitting pillow next to it in the middle of the room, many of the walls have paintings and their was bookshelf filled with books all sorted by subject, the most prominent subject is guides and lessons on how to play the Taiko. Rainbow Dash wouldn't know this because all of the books were written in Japanese.

The place looked like someone has been taking care of it and did a pretty good job at as well, she quickly noticed that they were a lot of Taiko drums and the drum sticks to correspond with them, each drum being a different size and having a different material made of it. Rainbow dash on the other hand didn't particularly care about Japanese culture and history, which is why she usually ignore's lectures of the current unit of history which is about medieval japan. Sense she was going to burn this neat place, she might as well loot the place so nothing would go to waste, she searched the whole entire room and couldn't find a single dollar bill.

"Heh, must be a clean hermit." Rainbow dash said, she quickly went through the bookcase, she threw all of the one's written in Japanese in a pile, so it would easier to burn the house quicker, out all of the many books she threw to the pile, she only spared one. This book wasn't Japanese like the others, it was written in pure English and the title was written as plain as day.

_Guide to the perfect Warrior Volume Six: The techniques of the Spear and Polearm__ for the perfect Spear Lunge._

Rainbow dash almost squealed, upon seeing something that was remotely useful to her in her mission to defeat Trixie and break her belt, something that she yearns even sense she got her own Sengoku driver. She quickly grabbed and started reading, dropping her spear and sat on the sitting pillow quickly flipping to the table contents to find the right subject that would help her, quickly standing up and grabbing her spear to get into the right spear standing form, holding the spear with one hand on the near the spear end and her other hand on the handle end, she quickly set the book open on top of the shelf, looking at it to see what's was wrong with her form then doing a couple of spear lunges with a now organized form, having less openings then his original form. Laughing happily as she imagined a dumbfound Trixie being defeated by a skilled and powerful Rainbow Dash. She quickly grabbed the book and looked at the the pile of books, searching for more volumes of the book, hopefully finding a book written in English that has techniques and guides on how to properly swing an axe. Something that Spitfire needs to read.

She rummaged through the pile, and gasping when she actually found a book on the same series

_Guide to the Perfect Warrior Volume Three: The techniques of the Axe for the Perfect and Deadly Swing._

Rainbow Dash smiled gleefully as she grabbed the two books and ran out of the house, but not before lighting the book pile, instantly causing a great flame to emit, quickly spreading to the rest of the house.

"There, can't believed I actually burned a house for your animals" Rainbow dash as the two walked away from the burning house.

Just as the two walked away, Kabuki quickly ran to his burning house, his human face showing clear signs of panic.

"How the crap did this happened!? I had no lit candles when I left! I-" Kabuki without hesitation ran inside the burning house shocking the three girls as they just stood in front of the house.

"Kabuki!" Lyra shouted as she tried to follow only, to have her hand tightly held by her sister.

"No Lyra!" Bon Bon said her voice having clear signs of worry.

After grueling minutes, Kabuki finally came out of the burning house, looking fine, except that he was holding a rucksack, it's straps on his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lyra asked. Kabuki lightly scoffed.

"Well, my clothes are mostly burned and singed, and all of my books were burned, but luckily my bag is fine."

"And it looks like I'm homeless." Kabuki said as he looked at the burned house, the fires finally starting to seize slightly his tone in his voice being unfazed despite the burning sight.

"So what's in the rucksack?" Lyra asked. Kabuki opened the biggest flap revealing the rucksack's contents Which was mainly a paper fan, a couple books that were written in Japanese, two sets of normal clothes, and strangely a pair of chopsticks and a rice bowl.

"Why do you have chopsticks?" Lyra asked pulling out the two metal chopsticks and giving Kabuki a confused look. Kabuki only answered with a scoff and shrug.

"Well, a wise person told me that I should always carry my life in a single backpack." Kabuki said with a small smile pulling out a small rattle drum to show Lyra.


	9. Chapter 9 : Power And Grace (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 9: Power and Grace (Part 2)_

_Thursday 7:15 am_

Lyra's peaceful slumber was broken by the loud ringing of her alarm clock, lazily she reached her arm out and tried to turn off of the alarm groaning in relief as the alarm clock finally turned off, she sighed and slowly stood up and looked around her surprisingly neat side of the room, her dresser being completely free of dirty clothes on top of it and the dirty clothes being in a laundry basket, to her surprise as well, Kabuki wasn't in her room somewhat alarming her, quickly she got up and got dressed, wearing her usual yellow shirt, her white skirt and her shin-long green and yellow shoes

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair with some water. She quickly walked down stairs that leads to her living room which was the largest of her house, Kabuki wasn't there. She quickly walked to the dining room and kitchen, this is where she found Kabuki, who was cooking breakfast wearing a normal green t-shirt and blue jeans. Kabuki did not notice Lyra focusing on cooking a couple strips of bacon while humming. He finally noticed Lyra when he turned around and set two plates on the wooden dining table that was already set up with utensils

"Ah, Lyra how did you got here without me noticing?" Kabuki said he motioned for her to sit down to eat. Lyra obeyed and looked at her breakfast; it was a simple breakfast of a couple eggs, several strips of bacon and two slices of toasted bread.

"Here, I made you breakfast, go ahead and eat up, you'll need it for the day." Kabuki said as he poured a glass of orange juice and gave it to Lyra.

"Thank you Kabuki, no one really did cooked breakfast for me." Lyra said after taking a sip. Kabuki responded with an accomplished smile as he sat on next to her. Kabuki ate his own breakfast as well, as the two ate their breakfast peacefully; it was interrupted by a rather loud Bon Bon who recently took a shower, having a rather loud voice despite the whole house's quiet environment without their parents

"Hey Bon Bon!" Lyra said happily as she finished her toast, Bon Bon rubbed her drooping eyes and sighed.

"Hey Lyra, hey…Kabuki." Bon Bon said, saying Kabuki's name with extra poison, somewhat annoying him.

"Hmph." Kabuki responded as he quickly finished his breakfast, while Lyra finished her breakfast with a smile. As she grabbed her back pack.

"Alright see you after school Kabuki!" Lyra said as she exited her house leaving a untrusting Bon Bon and an annoyed Kabuki alone.

"You made breakfast?" Bon Bon as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal, Kabuki nodded crossing his arms while he scoffed.

"Hmph, not for you **Human**, you don't deserve my cooking prowess." Kabuki said with a small chuckle.

Bon Bon responded with a surprisingly disheartened look as she sat across him with a bowl of cereal and milk, Kabuki only scoffed once more. Bon Bon eat only two spoonful's only to start a conversation

"Look, Kabuki, I was wrong about you." Kabuki only looked at her. With slight surprise, but not really showing it through his scoff and crossed arms

"I thought you were like an Inves based on your other appearance, that's why me and Trixie attacked despite the fact, that you could talk."

"And that's then you broke my legs" Kabuki said in a scoff. Bon Bon ignored her remark and continued.

"Once Lyra told us that you saved her life, I saw you differently, not a **Monster**, but as an Armored Rider, like me." Bon Bon said with a heartwarming smile, surprising Kabuki from how genuine the smile looked.

"Thank you, for respecting me." Kabuki said with a smile.

"I should be the one thanking you, for saving my sister." Bon Bon said returning her smile.

"But, I've been in relationships before, and I could see something in your eyes you pervert, don't get any bright ideas or else you better pray to god you'll be in one piece when I find out." Bon Bon said both threateningly and funnily. Kabuki only responded with an embarrassed look and a light blush. He quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bon Bon asked.

"To follow Lyra, got to protect her." Kabuki said as he opened the door.

"And also to tell her that you called me a pervert." Kabuki quickly exited the house and ran with an angry Bon Bon pursuing him.

"I kill you!" Bon Bon yelled.

"I'm telling Lyra that to!" Kabuki yelled back, this time having a mischievous tone in his voice.

_Canterlot High_ Lunch Period

Lyra sat behind the whole school, her lyre in hand and her lunch tray on the floor next to her, the hole to Heihelm forest was finally gone, making the whole setting less strange, she smiled to herself as she practice her lyre seeing if all the strings in her lyre were strong and did not need any replacements, but before she can play, a couple of people emerged a couple of yards away from her, her eyes widen, it was Spitfire and Soarin. Both of them in their dance team attires and wearing their Sengoku driver, quickly Lyra got up only for Spitfire to sprint over to her and grabbed her by the collar.

"Look what we have here, Soarin, a little girl trying to run away from the Wonderbolts!" Spitfire said almost with a wicked sneer, Soarin on the other hand was different.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Soarin said, almost worryingly, this scared Lyra, not wanting to know what they were going to do with her.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm just sending a message to Bon Bon!" Spitfire said her head turned to Soarin, Lyra got even more scared. But before Spitfire could do anything to Lyra she heard a gruff and deep voice yell out.

"Unhand her!" Spitfire heard, she turned around to see Kabuki, directly pointing at her, Spitfire scoffed from the foolish bravery.

"What happens if I don't?" Spitfire said almost tauntingly, one of her hands letting go of Lyra and was curled into a fist. Kabuki stood his ground.

"Well, you won't be alive, that's one…" Kabuki said almost casually

"And it would be painful, that's another reason…" Kabuki said threateningly. Spitfire only rolled her eyes in arrogance.

"Hah! As you can see on our waists we are both sporting a Sengoku driver, you know what that means?" Spitfire then placed an apple lockseed in her Sengoku driver and locked it in. She motioned for Soarin to do the same.

"**LOCK ON!"** both belts said, playing their respective music as well. They pulled the knife handle upwards making the knife slash downward.

"**HAI!"** Soarin's belt said.

"**COME ON!"** Spitfire's belt said.

Instantly they were covered in full body suits, Soarin's was green while Spitfire's was black. Spitfire's was covered in the metal apple, splitting apart to become armor that was resemble a European knight, having massive red and apple yellow shoulder pads and an full red chest plate with yellow white outlines along with equipping her with an axe which blade's a shape of an apple slice, finishing the transformation of Armored Rider Legion as she rested the massive axe on her shoulder.

"**Apple Arms! Axu obu VICTORIA!"**

Soarin's head was covered in the metal grapes as it split apart forming purple Chinese soldier shoulderpads and head piece with a white plume, along with equipping him with a pistol with a the same amount of barrels as a grape icon on the lockseed.

"**Grape Arms! Dragon! Fire! HA! HA! HA!"**

"It means that we are Armored Riders! And what are you!?" Spitfire said as she pointed her axe at the human form Kabuki, who only scoffed as he crossed his arms he slowly pulled out his golden oni tuning fork.

'Let's hope my legs are fixed by now.' Kabuki thought hopefully

"I got a question about you two…" Kabuki slowly tapped the tuning fork on his ankle causing the tuning to be covered in black energy, he slowly raised it in in front of his forehead revealing the golden Oni sigil on his forehead.

"Have you ever fought an Oni?"

"Kabuki…" Kabuki's entire body was covered in cherry blossoms petals, when the petals dispersed it revealed Kabuki's real Oni form, as his fierce red and green Oni face somewhat frightening and surprising the two armored riders

"You're an Armored Rider to?" Soarin said.

"That's impossible! He didn't even have a lockseed! Or a belt!" Spitfire said, Kabuki scoffed, before checking to see his legs were okay, if he was still standing so that was a good sign, he quickly stomped a couple of times, and he notice that his legs were very sore, this could hinder his movement, so he must be smart on his weapon choices against a ranged fighter. But at least he can finally walk in his real and genuine form after a day of healing.

"Hmph. Armored Rider? No… I am…Kamen Rider Kabuki!" Kabuki shouted as he also shouted.

"**Onsa Ken!"** instantly his tuning fork turning into his straight edged katana. Kabuki was not finished for had another weapon to summon.

"**Testu Kasa!" **Instantly a japanese umbrella appeared in Kabuki's free hand, he laughed as he opened the umbrella and twirled it around while his katana rested on his golden shoulder pad. Spitfire laughed as well.

"So your power is to summon an umbrella!? Hah! What's next!? You summon a dress?" Spitfire said as she laughs, Kabuki ignored her insults and charged forward, prompting the fight to begin.

"Come get me!" Kabuki said pointing his katana at the two armored riders while he twirled his green and red umbrella.

"C'mon Armored Rider Ryugen! Let's show this wannabe Armored Rider what for!" Spitfire said as she charged, Soarin rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Ryugen?" Was the only thing he said, Spitfire did an overhead strike only for the axe to be completely blocked by the opened umbrella, Spitfire was very shocked to see an UMBRELLA blocking a giant BATTLE AXE.

"How!?" Was the only she said, Kabuki scoffed as he slashed Spitfire and kicked her away, blocking the grape shots with the umbrella providing great cover against ranged attacks

"You need to do something better than that to penetrate the Testu!" Kabuki taunted as he blocked another shower of grape shots, Spitfire quickly charged and tried to do the same thing but with more power, only to blocked once more, Kabuki quickly butted Spitfire's stomach with great might, causing her to tense as she bend down, Kabuki quickly moved the umbrella up allowing him to see the armored rider, he quickly then pointed his katana at the back of his foe, but before he could stab her.

"Kabuki no!" Kabuki turned to see Lyra, Kabuki quickly wondered why Lyra was still here, she could get hurt, and she should have already been safely inside the school already. Thinking about this broke his concentration and focus on the task at hand causing him to get shot a couple of times, luckily his armor managed to mainly take the hits not taking any tremendous damage. He scoffed at Soarin quickly he ran towards him umbrella in front and sword in hand using the umbrella to provide as mobile cover running as fast as he could with very sore legs, once he got close to Soarin, he slashed him a couple times causing him to grunt in pain as he tried to keep his distance between them.

"Hmph this is getting nowhere!" Kabuki yelled quickly his umbrella disappeared in thin air from his hand.

"**Yumi Ikari!"** instantly his katana turned back into a tuning fork, but then after that it transformed in a large black composite bow with a large golden Oni sigil in the middle of the body, and at his back, a quiver appeared, containing black shafted arrows with red fletching's he quickly pulled an arrow out of the quiver and readied it on his bow, quickly pulling back and letting the arrow fly as it was covered in a green fire , hitting on the mark which is also known as Soarin's unarmored belly, damaging him greatly as he staggered to the ground. Kabuki scoffed as he now appointed his attention to a charging Spitfire who was did a wide vertical axe swing but was blocked by the upper part of the bow, quickly he pushed away the axe and quickly got close to Spitfire, he then punched her stomach once more, knocking the wind out of her as she bend down once more providing as cover as he shot another arrow at Soarin causing him to scream in pain.

"Stop…doing…that…" Spitfire said in between breathes Kabuki only scoffed.

"I'll stop, if you concede!" Kabuki said as he kneed Spitfire causing her to drop the floor reverting back to her normal attire while she tried to regain her breathe.

"And to make you learn a lesson! Don't you ever threaten Lyra!" Kabuki said dodging a couple of grape shots and shooting another arrow at Soarin, he screamed in pain once more and finally turned back to his normal attire while he lay on the floor in pain.

Kabuki growled furiously as his bow turned back into the tuning fork, he grabbed Spitfire and raised his green plated fist close to her head.

"Kabuki!" Lyra shouted, stopping the Green Oni from inflicting more harm, he quickly let go of Spitfire who slowly crawled away from him in fear, Kabuki turned his head to see Lyra putting her hand Kabuki's armored shoulder causing Kabuki to jump slightly as she did.

"Don't Kabuki , she wasn't going to hurt me, she wasn't, she was just trying to scare me to tell Bon Bon to stop being an Armored rider." Lyra said with an unconvincing tone, nevertheless Kabuki backed off of Spitfire, who promptly said as she was checking on Soarin to see if he was alright.

"You **Monster!**" Spitfire shouted at the green Oni while she shook an unconscious Spitfire. Kabuki growled angrily as he crossed his arms, having apparent anger from what Spitfire called him. after a couple of seconds of violent shaking, Soarin regained consciousness as she groggily got up, with Spitfire helping him get up. The two wonderbolts quickly ran away from the green Oni with Spitfire yelling to Kabuki that he'll pay for destroying them with little effort, Kabuki only answered in a scoff.

"Kabuki…" Lyra said getting Kabuki's attention.

"Yes Lyra?" Kabuki said.

"How did you find me here?" She asked, This alerted Kabuki somewhat as his proud arms-folded stance was turned into a more tense state.

"I followed close to you; I wanted you to be safe." Upon hearing this Lyra gave Kabuki a small smile from his selfless reason.

"Thank you, but next time…" Lyra lightly slapped the back of Kabuki's head.

"Tell me, so people won't think I have a pervert stalking me." Lyra said with a light laugh, Kabuki rubbed the back of his head, rubbing it despite not hurting at all, he laughed as well as his dark Oni heart fluttered with something he had never ever felt before when Lyra held his true and real. A feeling that made him blush, the blushed cheeks deeply contrasting his dark Oni skin, a blush that even Lyra noticed, she giggled as a result as Kabuki turned back into his human form petals covering him as fast as the petals dispersed.

"But thanks Kabuki for caring about me." Lyra said with a smile, Kabuki smiled back as she walked with him back to school, leaving her lunch tray full of food completely uneaten and unattended.

_Equestria Central Park 2:47 pm_

Afterschool the four friends ( along with Kabuki) decided to go to Equestria Central park to watch some Inves games, and more importantly check on Rainbow Dash if she's causing any more trouble. Kabuki was amazed of how clean and organized the park itself was, there was no litter nor fall leafs, something that Kabuki thought would be rampart in such a highly populated area, holding Lyra's hand made his mood become more elated sense he was with someone who doesn't like him one bit, Kabuki shot a quick glance at Trixie who noticed it and responded with a glare.

"Trixie, it's rude to glare at people." Octavia scolded.

"Especially if he saved Lyra's life." Octavia said giving a smile to Kabuki who smiled back, Strangely, Unlike Trixie, Octavia seemed to treat Kabuki like a friend despite only meeting a couple of hours and only having a couple lines of conversation one of those lines being him telling her that he was an Oni and saved Lyra's life, she was treating him like a normal person, something that he desired for quite some time.

As the five sat on benches while they watched the Humane Five team danced on their stage from afar.

"Why do these people dance Lyra?" Kabuki said, sitting next to her turning his head for an answer. Lyra responded with a light shrug.

"Well ever sense Yggdrasill appeared in Equestria city, dance groups started to appear sense the atmosphere of Equestria city became more depressing." Lyra answered unsureness in her tone of voice; Kabuki only shrugged slightly and continued to watch the five popular girls dance energetically while they were completely in synched. When they finished, the big crowd cheered loudly. However Rainbow dash notice the four girls sitting afar from the crowd and sat on the usual benches she hated them, but she also noticed the noticeably attractive boy who sat next to Lyra, Rainbow stared at him, more specifically his muscular yet thin frame and his untamed black hair that compliments with his tan skin color. Just looking at him made her feel love struck. She quickly got off of the stage and walked near the group, she received glares by Bon Bon, Trixie and Octavia.

"Hi!" Rainbow dash as she waved to the group of five friends already sweat rolled her forehead as she quickly wiped it off her face having clear signs of nervousness.

"What do you want?" Trixie said.

"Oh! I just want meet your new friend!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Kabuki, Kabuki shrugged as he stand up and walked to her, one his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Well, Names Kabuki, it's nice to meet you…" Kabuki said politely as he stuck out his hand for Rainbow dash, surprising the whole group, Rainbow blushed heavily as she shook it violently.

"Rainbow Dash, its Rainbow Dash." Rainbow dash said with a wide smile as Kabuki smiled back, while his friend's eyes widen with disbelief as Rainbow Cheeks became pink with love-struck.

"Hey so, do you want to go to the Sugarcube Corner?" Rainbow dash said as they were done handshaking. Kabuki thought for a couple of seconds he looked to see his friends all except Lyra telling him to say no as they gave glares to Rainbow dash.

"Sure why not?" Kabuki said with a shrug, Rainbow dash almost squealed as she grabbed Kabuki's wrist, shocking Kabuki's friends, more specifically Lyra had the biggest reaction as her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

"Sorry Rainbow dash, but Kabuki is with me!" Lyra said as she grabbed kabuki's other hand and pulling him to her side, Rainbow dash pulled Kabuki to her side with more force.

"You don't own him!" Rainbow dash said glaring at Lyra.

"Kabuki, are you serious about being friends with these losers?" Rainbow dash said, upon hearing this Kabuki glared at her with his emerald eyes that shot daggers at Rainbow dashes magenta eyes, Kabuki forcefully removed Rainbow Dashes hand and got close to Lyra as the two sat next each other once more, with Lyra giving Rainbow dash a antagonizing smile, Rainbow dash only glared at the group except for Kabuki that still made Rainbow dash blush.

"Fine, well see you later Kabuki." Rainbow dash, Kabuki only scoffed as a response as Lyra leaned on his shoulder with an accomplished smile.

"So, what's your reason for hating her?" Kabuki said suddenly surprisingly the four from how direct the question was.

"Well, she's rude, she keeps challenging us to fight, she's shallow, and all in all she is just down right annoying." Octavia answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm, she wants to fight?" Kabuki said oddly.

"She's an armored Rider to." Kabuki nodded as a response.

The whole atmosphere between the group became more friendly once Rainbow dash left, they talked about their day at school, they talked about rumors and gossip, to Kabuki the conversation was a bit boring and Lyra could see it in his face that he was as bored as she is, then all of the Kabuki stood up getting off the bench and earning the attention of his friends or at least Bon Bon, Lyra and Octavia, Trixie was still a bit untrusting on the Oni.

"Something wrong?" Lyra said.

"There's a Mamakou near here." Kabuki said as he pulled out the Golden Oni tuning fork. With that Octavia and Bon Bon quickly put on their Sengoku driver's as the belt's appeared around their waists. Trixie only scoffed as she crossed, not believing Kabuki at all. Then all of the sudden a person nearby screamed, the three quickly ran to the source of the scream, leaving Lyra and Trixie behind.


	10. Chapter 10 : Power And Grace (Finale)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 10: Power and Grace (Part 3)_

Kabuki, Octavia and Bon Bon arrived on the scene, there was a couple of common Inves being commanded by two hooded figures, one had a masculine build and the other had a feminine build.

"Are those two are the Mamakou you speak of?" Octavia said.

"Yes, careful they are very strong; they are the servants of a kaiju Mamakou." Kabuki said as he tapped his tuning fork against his heel, covering the golden tuning fork with a black surge of energy, he slowly raised it to his forehead revealing a golden Oni sigil on his head.

"Well guess I should have an arms change." Octavia said as she pulled out a mango lockseed.

"You should change to Bon Bon." Octavia said tossing a strawberry lockseed to Bon Bon who clumsily catches it. They both place their new lockseeds in the their Sengoku driver's and locked the lockseed in.

"You sure I should change? I have no idea what does this lockseed do." Bon Bon said with a worried look.

"**LOCK ON!"** the belt said before playing music of the same kind.

"Don't worry, strawberry has unlimited throwing knifes" Octavia said as she pulled the knife handle slashing the lockseed while the yellow knife blade went downwards, Bon Bon did the same.

"**COME ON!" **their belts said both girls were covered in their pre-arms suit. Then a metal mango opened up before covering Octavia's pre-arms head, then splitting forming full body chest armor, the back helmet became a pattern of mango yellow squares with two horns coming out of the sides of the helmet with a mango yellow plume to go along with well, her shoulders were covered in red large and bulky shoulder pads with yellow squares, and her back armor was a form of a short red with yellow cape that was split into two smaller separate capes, and equipping her with a massive mace that's end had resemblance to a cubed sliced mango, with four mango ridges and a single mango spike at the top.

Bon Bon's head was covered in the stem part of the strawberry, splitting apart the strawberry to form small and light shoulder pads, and a strawberry shaped chest piece armor with the black seeds serving as studs for the armor, and equipping both of Bon Bon's hands with two kunai's with a strawberry icon at the starting point of the blade completing the arms appearance of a shinobi. Bon Bon inspected the kunai's with her helmet's strawberry red eyes but jumped from the transformation sound.

"**Mango Arms! Mightu obu HANMA!" **Octavia's belt said.

"**Strawberry Arms! Shushutto, SPARK!" **Bon Bon's belt said.

"Kabuki!" Kabuki yelled, the cherry blossoms petals covered his body, the petals dispersed to reveal his True form of black skin, green and red Oni face with a large red spike on the red side of his face, golden shoulder pads, green upper chest armor, silver layered lower chest armor, gauntlets and boots, his gold and green tasset being somewhat covered by a red sash, Kabuki scoffed after he did a threatening pose, this shocked the two hooded figures, because of this they commanded the common inves to charge the group.

"**Onsa ken!" ** Kabuki said, instantly his golden tuning fork transformed into his signature straightedge katana. Shocking the two hood figures once more, making an audible gasp.

Octavia swinge her massive mango mace against two Inves, once they made contact the Inves were easily destroyed as they were struck not making any attempts to dodge the somewhat slow and seeable swings, something that confused the skillful Octavia. She made quick work against her share of the Inves; Kabuki was already finished with his as he slewed the last Inves by stabbing it in its chest making the Inves slump down as Kabuki withdrew his katana from the corpse, Bon Bon on the other hand was struggling with her last one which was easily killed by Kabuki who stabbed the Inves in it's hard grey shell back, instantly killing it.

"Thanks" Bon Bon said giving a smile behind her helmet as Kabuki gave a cool thumbs up as he withdrew his katana.

The two robed figures had a worried stance, they quickly looked at one another, then they pulled out two lockseeds, an grape lockseed and a mango lockseed, they unlocked the lockseeds, summoning a wolf Inves and a new Inves, this Inves had two large red ears, it's arms were wings that were white and red and it's legs were that of a human, colored with silver and red armored greaves the complimented with red and grey chest armor, while one of its hands had a massive red wristblade.

"Bon Bon, Octavia take care of the newly summoned Mamakou, I will fight the Douji and Hime." Kabuki said, the two girls raised their eyebrows but nevertheless understood his command. Bon Bon readied her two daggers as the wolf Inves charged directly at her, raising its large claw and swiping downwards, only to be quickly dodged by Bon Bon as she stabbed the kunai against the wolf Inves unarmored sides, screaming in pain as the wolf Inves quickly pulled out the kunai, it roared violently at Bon Bon as it charged once more, it did a slow vertical swipe, Bon Bon ducked but was surprised when the wolf Inves kicked her, pushing her back but not having enough time to dodge a swipe, the claws rending her armor, and causing sparks to fly, Bon Bon grunted in pain, she responded by throwing a kunai at the wolf, he quickly blocked it with its large claw making the kunai drop to the ground after it made contact with the massive claw, the wolf Inves laughed as it charged, a new kunai quickly materialized in Bon Bon's free hand, she threw both strawberry kunai's both of them being unable to pierce the Inves green armor. The wolf Inves quickly kicked Bon Bon on her unarmored side, she flinched violently but the wolf Inves was not finished, it did a number of claw swipes quickly damaging Bon Bon as her armor made sparks to fly as the claw grinded against the thin strawberry armor almost tearing through it, Bon Bon quickly backed away as two strawberry kunai's materialized in both of her hands, effectively giving her four in total. Bon Bon looked over to Octavia who was having as much difficulty as much as she was.

Octavia, slow and heavy swings was easily dodged and blocked by the bat Inves large wrist blade and always retaliated with a slash of its own, causing sparks to fly against Octavia's armor as she grunted in pain, the bat Inves laughed, Octavia backed away from the bat and quickly thought of a different strategy, without hesitation Octavia charged her mango mace above her head, the bat Inves laughed once more as it prepared to dodge the clumsily and easily seeable attack, however Octavia had other plans, with one hand she pulled the knife handle upwards twice activating the Au lait function.

"**Mango AU LAIT!"** Instantly the mace end of the mango mace glow with mango yellow energy, leaving an energy trail as well, she then twirled around allowing the energy to grow violently, the bat Inves growled and flew upwards thinking that it avoided the attack, but was surprised when Octavia swing the mace upwards a massive mango mace of energy flew upwards and made contact on the bat, exploding on contact and destroying the bat. Octavia looked to see Bon Bon throwing several knifes to the wolf Inves, most knifes being deflected off of the wolf Inves armor. Octavia slowly creped behind the wolf Inves and swing the mango mace against the wolf Inves back damaging it greatly as it screeched in pain. It retaliated by slashing behind itself only to slash nothing as Octavia moved in front of an injured Bon Bon, checking to see if she is okay. Quickly Bon Bon got up and threw her two strawberry kunai's damaging the wolf Inves and causing the wolf Inves to move back, Octavia then quickly moved up to the wolf Inves, while blocking a claw slash with the long handle of mace, she quickly pushed the wolf Inves with a lunge of the massive mace.

Meanwhile Kabuki was fighting the two hooded figures that he named Douji and Hime.

"Take of your hoods! For I will remember what demon I destroyed!" Kabuki yelled at the two his katana his raised, the hood figures retaliated with both of them taking off the clothes in generally, revealing their real forms

They were not human, at all, they had fur all over their bodies yet their faces are that of a bird, they screeched violently at the Green Oni, they shot large balls of water from their mouths, Kabuki quickly dodged the two shots and quickly slashed the one nearest to him, causing the Mamakou to scream in pain, Kabuki then did a lunge with his katana, almost killing the Mamakou if it weren't for its partner sacrificing their life for the other.

"Hah! There's only one of you, Kappa Douji!" Kabuki said with a violent scoffed as he withdrew his katana from the lifeless Kappa as it strangely disappeared from reality as it turns to dust and vanishes; Kabuki pointed his katana at the Kappa. The Kappa Mamakou screeched violently as it shot another ball of pressurized water.

"**Testu Kasa!" **Kabuki yelled, instantly his Traditional Japanese umbrella materialized in his free hand, quickly he opened the umbrella taking the damage from the pressurized water, Kabuki scoffed violently and quickly he ran towards the Kappa, his umbrella in front of him and his katana hidden behind the large red umbrella. Quickly he charged directly against the Kappa, the Kappa retaliated with an upward strike only for Kabuki to raise his umbrella upwards blocking the strike and allowing him to a get an opening, instantly he thrust his katana, stabbing the Kappa Douji in its midsection. The Kappa screamed in pain as it moved backwards to withdraw the blade. The Kappa covered his bleeding wound as it shot a couple of more balls of pressurized water, Kabuki kept blocking, not being remotely damaged.

"Hah! You need more than water to break the Testu!" Kabuki said as he charged forward the umbrella in front of him, the Kappa with a worried screech ran away with a somewhat sluggish gait.

"Oh no you don't!" Kabuki yelled. The umbrella quickly disappeared in his hand and quickly shouted.

"**Chēn tsume!" **Instantly in his now free hand, a chain with an iron claw at the end quickly materialized in Kabuki's free hand, quickly twirling the chain with aggressive vigor, he threw the claw end to the kappa, hooking on its shoulder, it screamed in pain as Kabuki pulled back the chain, causing the kappa to be pulled back near Kabuki, quickly Kabuki stabbed the Kappa in the back, the kappa slumped down from the killing blow, Kabuki scoffed as he removed the chain from the body and withdrew his katana.

"Now, I must find the Kappa Kaijin." Kabuki said as the chain disappeared in his hands his katana quickly turned back into his tuning fork. Quickly sheathing it under his red sash. He turned around and saw Bon Bon and Octavia nearby a large burning body of a wolf Inves.

"Good job you two." Kabuki said as he looked around the whole park area in case if there was still a threat nearby.

"Who were those two that you fought? Why did you called them 'Douji and Hime?" Bon Bon asked, Kabuki stopped looking around and turned to Bon Bon.

"Douji and Hime or Man and Woman in Japanese Romaji They are basically the advisors and the messengers of the Mamakou, those two were advisors to the Kappa Mamakou." Kabuki said as he folded his arms

"There must be the Main Mamakou nearby."

"Where is the Main Mamakou?" Octavia asked, Kabuki only shrugged slightly as he looked around once more.

"Could be anywhere, but here, there are no people around here, the Mamakou usually preys in highly populated areas, like the school or the…" Kabuki thought for a moment and made an alerted gasp.

"What is it?" Octavia asked stopping herself from turning back into her normal attire.

"Lyra…" Kabuki only said, instantly he ran where Lyra and Trixie was, prompting Octavia and Bon Bon to quickly follow.

_Equestria Central Park: Team Humane Five's main dancing territory_

"What the hell are those things!?" Trixie said as she looked upon at the sight, just a couple of seconds ago, the Humane five were all dancing and the crowd were enjoying, until all of the sudden a Kappa appeared out of black smoke, then the Kappa made clones of itself with a puff of black and purple smoke, the whole dancing area was infested with seven-feet tall Kappa Mamakou, with smog green fur all over their bodies and large duck bills as a mouth. They screeched violently as people tried to get away only to be easily capture by the Kappas

"Trixie do something!" Lyra said as she hid behind the bench that she usually sits on. Trixie didn't responded as quickly as Lyra wanted her to, Trixie looked upon at the sight and saw something that she never expected, one of the Kappa with a person in its muddy and disgusting hands , it quickly opened its mouth and bit into the person's neck, causing the person to scream violently. Trixie looked in fear as the Kappa dropped the person, the person didn't move once she was free.

Shaking her head violently, her face showing clear signs of fear she quickly put on her Sengoku driver and placed in her orange lockseed in the socket and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!"** The Japanese battle horn played for a split second before pulling the knife handle upwards making the blade to slice down, slicing the lockseed in half.

"**SOIYA!" **The belt said, instantly Trixie was covered in a blue full-body suit, the metal orange covered her head and quickly split apart forming back, front and shoulder armor, with the back side of helmet. Becoming Armored Rider Gaim equipped with orange saber and silver katana with a gun as a cross guard and all.

"Looks like it's the Great and Powerful Trixie's time to shine…" Trixie said her arrogant tone still very clear and apparent despite the look of fear she had before. Quickly she charged to the nearest Kappa Mamakou and slashed it with both blades only to disappear as the Kappa turned into a pool of water after being slashed.

"What the-"Trixie was interrupted by a pressurized water blast, pushing her away in pain, as she tries to block it with her swords, but to avail as she wasn't able to withstand multiple water blasts, she couldn't handle, she flew backwards unable to resist the force as she crashed into a nearby bench, breaking the bench into pieces as Trixie tried to get up from the blow. Quickly she pulled the yellow lever on the gun cross guard, lighting up the sword with eight orbs on the side of the blade, quickly pointing the gun part at one of the Kappa's and pulled the trigger causing on of the orbs to disappear, almost instantly the Kappa quickly turned into a puddle of water as it was shot. Trixie quickly nodded to herself and shot the other Kappa's with the rest, destroying them and instantly turning them into puddles of water while releasing the people that they captured as they ran away to safety, one of the captives was Rainbow Dash, once she was free she ran to Trixie and said with a quiet voice.

"Thanks" as she looked down to the floor. There was only one Kappa Mamakou, as he looked upon his fallen comrades, he screeched loudly and instantly a clone of himself appeared beside him, and then another, and then another, to the point that they were about fifteen of them completely outnumbering the great Trixie.

"Hey Rainbow, you want to help or what?" Trixie asked as she reloaded her gun cross guard, Rainbow dash nodded slightly.

"Let's bury this hatchet for this one time only…" Trixie said as she saw Rainbow dash put on her Sengoku driver and placed in the pinecone lockseed in the socket.

"**LOCK ON!"** the belt said, Rainbow dash instantly pulled the knife handle upwards not even bothering listening to the music the belt would emit if you do not transform.

"**SOIYA!" **the belt said, instantly Rainbow dash's whole entire body was covered in a black suit, then the metal pinecone covered Rainbow dashes head, splitting apart to form Japanese shoulder, chest and back, ashigaru armor and equipping her with her pinecone spear.

"**Pinecone Arms! Ichegeki! IN THE SHADOW!"**

"Yeah, one time only though, after this you better be ready for another fight later, because I've been training." Rainbow Dash as she held her spear with a more skilled stance against the many Kappas'

"I need an arms change, if we have to fight an army like this!" Trixie said she quickly removed her orange lockseed.

"**LOCK off…" **the belt said somberly, Trixie quickly pulled out the coconut lockseed that gave her.

"Let's hope that this lockseed will help." Trixie quickly placed the coconut lockseed her in the socket.

"**LOCK ON!"** the belt, Trixie pulled the knife handle upwards slicing the coconut lockseed.

"**SOIYA!"** the orange armor quickly disappeared and instead a coconut quickly covered Trixie's head, it split apart forming circular and bulky shoulder pads, full white chest armor with coconut brown outlines, white back armor and the visor her helmet have is now white instead of the usual orange. All of this along with equipping her large circular brown shield and a white flail with a coconut shaped ball with spikes

"**Coconut Arms! Hakaisuru! And SMASH!" ** The belt said, Trixie quickly looked at her weapons and nodded to herself, thinking that these weapons are effective to take out multiple Kappa clones, the two Armored riders bravely held their ground against twenty Mamakou, all of them seven feet tall and able to shoot incredibly painful blasts of pressurized water.

Trixie was the first to make a move quickly two Kappa Mamakou charged directly shooting a blast of water only for Trixie to quickly block it with her shell shield, then they their raised their fists and punched against the large circular shield, once they did that , Trixie did a massive vertical side swing, striking both of the Kappa and turning them into mere puddles of water, the Leader of the Kappa which was defined as the red sigil on its back, ordered all of them at once to gang up on the two armored riders , Trixie and Rainbow dash prepared of the worst, first came up were four of them, Trixie blocked both attacks and struck one with her shield and the other one with the flail, Rainbow dash was able to destroy her half without the Kappa's laying a finger on her due to the fact that her spear was able to outreach them.

The leader Kappa screeched violently as he made more clones, out-right out-numbering them greatly, things are starting to look bleak as they were now thirty of them.

"We have to take out the leader!" Trixie as she shield bashed a Kappa.

"How are we going to do that?" Rainbow said as she stabbed a Kappa and skewered another.

"With us of course!" Trixie and Rainbow dash heard, they looked to the source of the voice and saw Kabuki in his Oni form

"Kabuki!?" Trixie exclaimed.

"Wait Kabuki is an Armored rider to? But he's not even wearing a Sengoku driver!" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly an Armored rider Rainbow dash." Kabuki said.

"More like an Oni Kamen rider than anything else."

"Kamen rider?" Rainbow dash said with a raised eyebrow un-seeable due to her helmet.

"**Ressui!" **Kabuki yelled, instantly his hands were now holding two jade green drumsticks with jade ends that's shape were the heads of the Oni sigil. After the two taiko drum sticks materialized in his hands he quickly charged into battle smacking every single Kappa Mamakou with relative ease surprising the two Armored riders, destroying each and every single one of them except for the leader Mamakou.

"Hmph, such weak clones you got their Kappa Mamakou." Kabuki said as he inspected the whole area with large puddles of water surrounding the green Oni. The Kappa Mamakou screeched once more annoying the Green Oni as he pulled out the taiko drum symbol out of the buckle of the belt.

"Come get me!" Kabuki said as he got into a battle stance with his two taiko drumsticks

The Kappa screeched violently as it charged violently against the battle-ready Oni, the Kappa did a violent punch only to be blocked by one of the drumsticks and getting hit in the stomach with the other, the Kappa kicked away the Oni and prepared a water blast only to be struck in the stomach by both of Kabuki's taiko drumstick clubs, Kabuki scoffed as he struck the Kappa once more in the stomach, this time with a lot more force, knocking the wind out of the Kappa, Kabuki quickly the kneed the seven foot Kappa causing him to bend down in pain, quickly Kabuki then hit the Kappa's legs causing it to fall to the ground, Kabuki then placed the taiko symbol on the back of the kappa making the symbol grew forming a large taiko symbol of energy.

"Hey Lyra!" Kabuki shouted, instantly, Lyra popped out her hiding spot and looked at Kabuki with a questioning look.

"This is for you!" He said pointing at the teenage girl.

"**Da Gōka Kenran!"** instantly he started playing the green energy symbol, surprising everyone that it was making actual drum sounds when he played on the symbol, hitting the Kappa in the process, the drum beat itself was magnificent, it was strong, but elegant, it was wild yet concentrated, Kabuki played this vigor that only Lyra could understand, his vicious grunts and somewhat aggressive drum strikes were very apparent that he was playing with emotion. He was playing with such raw emotion and it was appointed to her, the thought of it made her blush slightly.

"Wow…" Bon Bon said on everybody's mind.

Kabuki slowly raised both of his taiko drumsticks and banged them together before quickly swinging both of them down resulting in a strong drum beat, resulting in the Kappa to scream in pain as it dies in an explosion that didn't affect the green Oni as he did a pose afterwards

"So…How did you like it?" He said as he walked to the group while they reverted back into their normal civilian attires and as he turned back into his human form.

"I loved it!" Rainbow dash as she gave Kabuki a tight hug, surprising him as he refrained from hugging her back making the whole situation awkward.

"Did you like it?" Kabuki asked, Lyra answered with a smile and a nod, Kabuki smiled back knowing that Lyra liked his music.

"So why did the Kappa died when you played?" Octavia asked.

"Well, we Oni's has weapons that can produce 'pure sound', Mamakou can be easily killed with our weapons of pure sound, as it supposedly 'purifies' the demonic soul in the Mamakou."

"So whenever there's a Mamakou, you need an Oni like me to fight it." He said with a cocky smile.

"That was some good fighting their Kabuki." Trixie said as she gave him a thumbs up causing him to laugh slightly as he nodded while pushing the clingy Rainbow Dash.

"So what do you want to do next?" Octavia asked the group.

"How about something at the Sugarcube Corner?" Lyra said, with that the whole group agreed and walked down their way with Rainbow Dash completely forgetting about any flak she had with Trixie and her friends, so long as her hand was holding hers


	11. Chapter 11 : Unto Helheim Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 11: Unto Helheim Forest_

_After the whole Kappa Mamakou incident, the whole group of friends decided to go eat at the Sugarcube Corner, with one of Kabuki's hands being held by Rainbow dash and the other hand was being held by Lyra._

_Sugarcube Corner 3:23 pm_

Kabuki took a swig of some milk while he listens to his friend's conversation, unlike his friends; they were all drinking sugary drinks and smoothies that didn't give that good amount of calcium that normal milk gave.

Nevertheless he pulled out a book from the back pocket of his jeans and began to read not really bothering to add his mettle to the conversation, he flipped to the first ever page and read slowly mouthing every word he read.

"So, Rainbow dash, you still think Trixie is an arrogant bitch?" Trixie said not really showing any clear signs of agitation.

"Well…Yes…" Rainbow dash with a smile and a laugh, Trixie laughed as well, causing the rest of the friends to raise their eyebrows at the two cyan-skinned girls

"Hey Kabuki what you reading?" Lyra said as she turned her head to the Oni disguised as a human. Kabuki took a few seconds to respond, being somewhat reluctant to do so.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a book about Kamen Riders, so that's-"

"Kamen riders?" Trixie overheard and said with a loud and surprised tone.

"Yeah, Kamen Riders, It's like what you girls call yourselfs an Armored Rider, their basically the same thing, they wear a belt, they say 'Henshin', and they do rider kicks but based off from what I saw, not a single rider kick yet." He said nonchalantly as he took another sip of milk.

"And's that why, I'm supposed to call myself Kamen Rider Kabuki, that's a bit too much of a mouthful."

"Give me that book!" Trixie said snatching it from Kabuki's hands; she quickly flipped to a page and quickly looked to Kabuki with a glare.

"This is all written in Japanese!" She said as she gave it back to Kabuki, he responded with a scoff.

"Of course it is, most Kamen Riders are in Japan, that's where all of the monsters and alien's attack." He said as he went back to the page he was reading. The rest of the group raised their eyebrows to the Oni, who only scoffed in response.

"Can you at least translate for the Great and Powerful-"

"Here, right here, this page is telling the reader that." Kabuki interrupted the cyan-skinned girl and showed the book to the group pointing at a specific paragraph.

"_That Kamen Riders are usually men, not women, this is because_…" Kabuki mentally face palmed when he realized his reading audience were women. Quickly Kabuki flipped to a different page, he looked at the next paragraph to translate.

"Umm_, All Kamen Riders have a belt for they can transform, however, only Kamen Riders of Hibiki were the only Kamen Riders that did not have a belt to transform,_ so…"

"Kabuki what are you trying to say?" Bon Bon said with a sharp glare, somewhat surprising the Oni from the sudden mood swing.

"I'm not saying anything- It what it exactly says on the page." Kabuki defended himself.

"Kabuki finish that last paragraph you weren't done translating." Bon Bon said threateningly. Kabuki made an audible gulp and flipped back to the page he was at, making an audible sigh before he read it.

"_This is because most women are usually the supporting character to the Kamen Rider, both for teaching the Kamen Rider lessons or acting as moral support, almost all Kamen Riders have this moral support character for they can use their powers and skills for the better."_ Kabuki said word for word.

"So, it wasn't anything sexist alright?" Kabuki said, this only got Bon Bon angrier shocking Kabuki and even her friends

"So, we're just supposed to be arm candy for someone like you?" Bon Bon shocking her friends once more, and prompting Lyra to try to calm down her fuming sister, who had a death glare against a stunned Kabuki,

"Someone like me? " Was the only thing that Kabuki asked.

"Yeah, someone like you, a person who would do great lengths just to get into some girl's Panties, this also includes paying someone to hurt her, while you'll play the hero and save her." Bon Bon said while pointing at Lyra to prove her point, Lyra upon putting the two pieces together looked at Kabuki with a heartbroken look.

"Did you really do that?" was all she asked, Kabuki was quick to answer.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed trying to defend himself all in the while all of the customers in the Sugarcube Corner watching the scene.

"Oh yeah, sure you didn't, play the hero and get the girl, that's what all Kamen Rider's do apparently, based on what I've heard."

"None of us do that, we play the hero to save the damn day from demonic monsters that have a desire for destruction and mayhem." Kabuki said in a more tense tone.

"A demonic **Monster **like you?" Trixie chimed in, instantly upon hearing this, Kabuki stood up, a menacing glare on his face, and he slowly walked to the exit.

"Kabuki..." Lyra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned to the fluorescent mint girl, his red eyes glaring at her yellow ones. He scoffed violently and removed her hand from his shoulder and walked out.

_Helheim Forest, Forest entrance Crack Location: In an Abandoned Quarry _

Kabuki growled violently as he sat on a log, pressing his green armored finger against the bark causing the bark to split open revealing the log's yellow body. Kabuki snorted in his true and real Oni form, it was his real skin, his real body and his real looks, not even his friends could accept that fact.

He sighed loudly, he should have mailed that recruitment form before his house burned, at least he can gain a reputation for being a powerful fighter that works for Yggdrasill, but then again, People will still think he is a** monster** despite his deeds, despite risking his life and despite him being the only thing that can defeat a Mamakou, and society still does not accept his real form, that angered him greatly, questioning himself why he even saved Trixie and Rainbow, they would still have the same opinion about, Rainbow dash only likes him because of his Human form's looks and Trixie hates him just because of his real form looks

Out of pure frustration, he broke a large portion of bark, using his Real form's strength to rip off a massive piece with little effort, in an enraged roar he threw it into a nearby river, causing the river to splash, causing several large water droplets to pelt his green armor and black Oni skin. He roared violently once more, standing up and looking at the sky, his roar utterly destroying the forest's natural silence. Trying to calm himself down, he quickly pulled out his book that got Bon Bon angry and flipped to the page he was currently was on, he quickly sat on the grass floor not worrying about his green tasset and red sash gets dirty with dirt and mud.

"Gotta Calm myself, gotta calm myself, I don't want to release my inner Oni" he said to himself quietly, reminding himself so he won't face the consequences quickly he started reading out loud, allowing the words of text to make him contemplate rather than releasing his anger.

_The Book of Kamen Rider Volume 13. 2001-2013 The complete Guide to all Kamen Rider_. The title said in Japanese letters

"_Kamen Rider's like Hibki or Kabuki are Onis, An Oni are able to live for a very long time, however, the best way to keep an Oni alive is to have an apprentice, or a Oni lineage, this usually happens when the tuning fork or the Oni transformation device is given to the successor, successfully expanding the lifetime of the Oni Lineage once more." _Kabuki read in thought, upon reading this Kabuki was a bit surprised, it basically tells him that he can basically have an apprentice, and more importantly, his parents had so much expectations of him being the next Kabuki, they literally named him that, he dosen't know what he should feel, either pride or disgust over his parents, for they basically force him to be this **Monster** to the point that his identity is the Oni.

But here's biggest question for Kabuki, how does the author know so much about Kamen Rider's in general?

Kabuki quickly flipped the pages to the About the Author page. The author's page was a picture of an middle-aged man who wore a light red shirt along with a black suit, his hair was both gold and brown, most likely natural like people in Equestria City. It reads "Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as the main user of Kamen Rider Decade, a smart yet arrogant young man who the main reason why all of the Kamen Riders of the Heisei era still exist."

"Heisei era?" Kabuki said.

_The Entrance to the Helheim Forest, Crack Location: In an Abandon Quarry._

"This is where I'd followed him…And without a second thought he walked inside!" Lyra said frantically to her friends, Bon Bon tried to calm her down with an attempt to hug her, only to be pushed aside from a tear ridden Lyra.

"This is your entire fault! You lied, so you can prove your point!" She said pointing an objective finger at her sister.

"And you Trixie! Stop calling him a **Monster!**" She pointed at a somewhat regretful Trixie.

"Don't worry, The Great and Powerful Trixie will find that Oni that you love so much!" she said as she placed her Sengoku driver on her belt giving Lyra a reassuring smile trying to lighten up the situation.

"And how do you know that he doesn't like to be called that?" Bon Bon asked.

"It's because he left after Trixie called him a **'Demonic Monster'**" Lyra said giving a split second glare to the Cyan-skinned girl.

"Don't worry Lyra, again Trixie and Bon Bon will go into the forest, find Kabuki and apologize, then we'll run back and you'll be reunited!" She said pointing up in the air in a determined tone.

"Are you ready Bon Bon" Trixie said as she walked closer to the crack of the entrance to Helheim forest. Bon Bon responded with a nod.

"Also, why were you so angry about the moral support thing Kabuki read about?" Trixie asked as she her hands on her hips Bon Bon got close to Trixie and whispered.

"Because Kabuki has a crush on Lyra." Upon hearing this Trixie burst in laughter, as she tried to quiet down for Lyra to not notice.

"And I just wanted to tell him that Lyra is not just a vulnerable girl and won't fall into his arms if he's saves her a couple of more times" Bon Bon said with a slight tone of shame for lying to her sister.

"But weren't you a little too hard on him?"

"Well you did that do sense you were the one that made him walk out." Bon Bon said defensively, nevertheless Trixie and Bon Bon entered into the crack to Helheim forest, unbeknownst to all three of them a certain red and yellow-haired girl was watching the three with devious eyes and an almost bloodthirsty grin.

_Helheim Forest_

Kabuki flipped through another page of the book reading another page that discusses the moral alignment of a Kamen Rider.

"_Kamen Riders are almost always chosen to be the Kamen Rider of that year or city, may their powers to be a Kamen Rider was gained from a wish, an act of high morality, an act of courage, or in extreme rare cases, the enticement of their desires"_

Kabuki was a bit dumbfounded to say the least. Kabuki admitted to the fact that he never really read this book about Kamen Rider's really recently, the last time he read it was a couple of weeks ago, and the he didn't finished reading it, he placed it inside of his traveling backpack for he can resume reading something that wasn't a guide for the perfect sword lunge, nevertheless he read a paragraph below the one he just read.

"_Kamen Rider's however are not always morally correct, sometimes they are pure evil, sometimes they are the grey in the sides of black and white and sometimes, they are just a plain sociopath, Kamen Rider Ouja is an example of how what could happen if a sociopathic man is given the powers to be a Kamen Rider, instead of fighting to protect others, he fights because he enjoys murdering people, he loves to inflict pain and torturing the innocent."_

"_For a more neutral example, Kamen Rider Diend was a Kamen Rider who had only selfish intentions, representing the grey line between good and evil, although Diend did occasionally fought other Rider's (more specifically Kamen Rider Decade) but he only did fought because they were in his way."_

Kabuki was a little shocked when he read the part about Kamen Rider Ouja, it basically tells him that people with the power of being a Kamen Rider will not always do the right thing, something that angered him greatly for a reason he does not know.

Before Kabuki could read another paragraph, he read two people calling his name, he can recognize the voice, it was Trixie and Bon Bon.

Kabuki scoffed loudly as he placed the book underneath his read sash, slowly he walked away from Trixie and Bon Bon, not wanting to deal with Bon Bon's quickness to judge and Trixie's strong and almost gut-wrenching name calling, scoffing once more, he walked, crossing his arms as he did, but no matter how far he walked or how fast he walked, he would always hear them at the exact same volume, destroying the silence of the Helheim forest with their loud voices and noisy footsteps

Kabuki scoffed again, this time even annoying the green Oni himself.

"Might as well apologize to them because I did nothing wrong…" Kabuki said to himself.

Xxxxxxx

Trixie and Bon Bon shouted Kabuki's name once more, trying to find the Green Oni in this dense and bizarre forest.

"C'mon Kabuki we're sorry!" Bon Bon shouted, hoping that an apology will make the Oni appear. She sighed in response after a few seconds of him not appearing.

"Don't worry Bon Bon, we'll find him." Trixie said giving a smile to the frowning Bon Bon.

Then all of the sudden several normal Inves appeared to the side of them, startling the two teenage girls

"How did these guys sneak up on us with a single sound?" Trixie asked her friend, who didn't respond as Bon Bon put her Sengoku driver on her waist causing a belt to materialize around her waist as she placed the acorn lockseed in the socket and locked it in. Trixie did the same, except a lot faster.

"**LOCK ON!"** both belts said before playing the music, both girls pulled the knife handle upwards causing the blade to slash down, instantly they were covered in their pre-arms suits

"**SOIYA!" **Trixie's belt said.

"**COME ON!"** Bon Bon's belt said

Trixie's head was covered in the metal orange, after forming the back helmet part, the metal orange split apart forming shoulder, back and upper chest armor along with equipping her with its signature orange saber, finishing the transformation of Armored Rider Gaim.

Bon Bon's head was covered in the metal acorn, it formed the back helmet and then it split apart forming bulky chest and shoulder arm and equipping her with the acorn mallet, finishing the transformation of Armored Rider Gridon.

"**Orange Arms! Hanamichi! ON STAGE!" **Trixie's belt said.

"**Acorn Arms! Never…Give…UPPPP!" **Bon Bon's belt said.

Instantly after their transformation was done they charge into battle against the five normal common Inves, Bon Bon targeting the small skulls they have to easier defeat, while Trixie did the same, only with sword slashes, the Inves tried to kick and punch but they were to quick and more importantly, they had a lot more reach despite only having a short-handed mallet and an orange slice katana, after seeing two of the Inves be slain, a sudden surge of fear erupted from the remaining Inves, they ran away as fast as their stubby legs could, causing a laugh to emitted from Trixie because of the comedic fashion of how they ran.

"Wow, was that easy or what?" Trixie said with a cocky smile. Bon Bon did not respond, she tapped on Trixie's armored shoulder, prompting Trixie to look at the way she was looking, right in front of them was an Amored Rider, but this was different from the Armored Rider's they have seen before, having a samurai look that Trixie's Amored Rider look was based on, except her helmet lacked the samurai face mask, the crest was even and had some resemblance to a crescent moon, her pre-arms suit was white and gold and white skirt with a golden outline at the end, and the armor she was wearing was melon green with gold outlines, with a melon pattern, she was holding the same silver katana with the gun cross guard Trixie was using, but she was using a large shield with the same melon color and pattern, along with a circular top, with a large golden sigil that separates the circular top and the bottom half.

Without a word, the White Armored Rider pulled out the silver katana and pointed it at Bon Bon and Trixie.

"Who are you!?" Trixie said pointing her sword back to the Armored Rider, trying to act threateningly. The White Armored Rider made a scoff and immediately charged at Trixie, Trixie charged as well, and did a vertical only to be blocked by the white Armored Rider's large shield, the white Armored Rider retaliated with a vertical slash against Trixie's unarmored stomach making sparks fly against the pre-arms suit and kicked her back just in time to block a mallet swing from Bon Bon, the white Armored Rider kicked Bon Bon before doing several horizontal slashes causing Bon Bon to scream in pain as she was knocked down by a shield bash, the white armored rider pulled the yellow lever of the gun cross guard lighting up the katana with seven circles, Trixie retaliated with pulling out her own silver Katana and pulling the yellow lever as well but interrupted by a couple of gun shots that made her scream in pain as sparks flied from her armor making contact with the gun shots, Trixie was getting frustrated, without thinking she pulled the knife handle activating the squash function.

"**Orange SQUASH!"** Trixie's belt said as her orange saber glow both yellow and orange, without planning she did a number of slashes, allowing slices of energy to come out of the orange saber, only all of them to be either blocked or dodged by the white Armored Rider, the white Armored Rider then activated her own squash function.

"Time to end this…Melon Acceleration!" The white Armored Rider said with a scoff.

"**Melon SQUASH!" **the white Armored Rider's belt said, instantly the white Armored Rider disappeared in puff of melon green smoke, confusing a recovering Bon Bon and a frustrated Trixie.

"What the hel-" Trixie said only to be interrupted by a slash from a green trail of energy that the White Armored Rider created, then the White Armored Rider slashed Trixie even more so in different areas while moving in fast speeds making Trixie unable to even dodge a single acceleration strike from the White Armored Rider, Trixie unable, to bear the pain fell to the ground reverting back to her normal attire in the process, now it was Bon Bon's turn, fear emitting from the teenage girl she swung wildly with her acorn mallet, only to be quickly slashed by the White Armored Rider. Bon Bon fell to the ground reverting back to her normal attire as well , The White Armored Rider scoffed as the Melon acceleration ability ran out standing a couple of feet in front of the two defeated and injured Armored Rider's not surprising her that the two Armored Riders were in fact Trixie and Bon Bon.

The White Armored Rider slowly moved to the sore and almost unconscious Armored Rider's, she then slowly pointed the sword at Trixie's neck, inches away from her exposed neck was sharp steel. Trixie realized something, she was going to die, and Bon Bon was going to die to and no one will ever know that they perished, and it was her fault, if it weren't for her insulting Kabuki, none of them wouldn't be here. Trixie watched as the White Armored Rider Raised her katana with both of her hands, slowly allowing Trixie to realize that she was going to be stabbed in the neck along with her friend.

Trixie closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But she opened then when she heard his voice.

"**Onsa Ken!"** there she was, looking at the back of Green Oni who somehow managed to drive the White Armored Rider away from her and Bon Bon.

"Don't you ever hurt my friends…" Was the only thing Kabuki said as he pointed at the surprised and alarm Armored Rider. Aside from the cheesiness the line Kabuki said, Trixie was relieved and a bit surprised how Kabuki considers her a friend despite berating him ever sense she met him. Kabuki got into a battle stance with his straight-edged katana pointing the thin and light sword against the White Armored Rider.

"Come Get Me!" Kabuki said as the White Armored charge with her sword behind her shield which was in front of her, Kabuki did a mild scoff as he charged as well, the two clash together, the White Armored Rider then lunge with her Katana only to be parried by Kabuki's katana, Kabuki then, using her free hand knocked the katana from the White Armored Riders hand, a gasp of alarm came out of the White Armored Rider as she was pushed away so she couldn't put it up. Kabuki Scoffed once more upon seeing the Armored Rider's stance changed to a more alarmed state.

"Hmph. Defense is useless when you have no offense; didn't your master tell you this?" Kabuki said cockily, the White Armored Replied with a sluggish kick that was easily dodged by the Green Oni. Kabuki responded with a knee strike, hitting the Armored Rider straight in the stomach causing her to bend down in pain, only to be kneed once more causing to her to drop to her knees

Kabuki got close to his opponent, grabbing the moon crest he angled the crest so that the Armored Rider can see his katana pointing at her neck. The Armored Rider laughed, and with then she activated the squash function once more.

"**Melon SQUASH!"** Instantly the White Armored Rider disappeared from Kabuki's grasp leaving only a green trail of energy. Kabuki scoffed as a response as he noticed that the sword was picked up by the green trail of energy. Knowing that the White Armored Rider was moving in high speeds he quickly thought what weapon he could use in this situation, after a seldom dodge that was inches away from a katana lunge, he got an idea.

"I never mastered this technique but, it will have to do." Kabuki said to himself, he thought what were the exacts words that need to be said to execute the weapon technique. After a few seconds he remembered.

"**De~yuaru... tetsusan…KATACHI!" ** Instantly an iron Japanese umbrella appeared in Kabuki's free hand, and his katana dematerialized and instead of turning back into a tuning fork, it transformed into an umbrella as well, but with a spike at the top and a couple of spikes around the rim of the umbrella, then his whole form changed, the red spike on his golden shoulder pad disappeared as well as the two shoulder pad's all together giving him a agility boost, the Green parts of his armor was turned to dark blue and the red part's became green, as the now blue tasset became longer along with the red sash becoming blue, almost making the tasset look like the bottom part of a robe, or a dress , he scoffed almost amusingly as he spun his two umbrellas

"How…the hell… is that going to help?" Trixie said weakly as she watched the now Blue Oni twirled his two umbrellas, Kabuki scoffed once more before answering her question.

"It's because…" The White Armored Rider, running at fast speeds in a surge of green energy she then did a sword lunge, piercing one of the umbrella's, all of the sudden Kabuki then lifted the umbrella that the White Armored Rider pierced, lifting the katana and her still holding on to it with ease, the Armored Rider let go of her sword dropping to the floor on her feat only to be kneed by the Blue Oni, Kabuki then smacked the White Armored Rider in the head with his second unopened umbrella causing her to drop to the floor, completely knocked out.

"That this form is useful when you have to deal with raining swords!" Kabuki said with an amused tone as he made a short and light laugh while he pointed at the Katana that was still stuck to one of his umbrella. If Trixie wasn't in pain and soreness she would have laughed as well.

"I guess you two went into this forest to apologize no?" Kabuki asked as he spun a non-pierced umbrella. Trixie with a blush and an ashamed look answered with.

"Yes…" she managed to say in a sore and pained state, her blush reddening even more so, as the Blue Oni snickered from her blushing face.

"Well, then apology accepted, just don't call me a **monster**… You got that?" Kabuki said kneeling to inspect Trixie and Bon Bon's wounds and injuries, Trixie responded with a weak and almost inaudible.

"Thank you…"

Unbeknownst to the three The White Armored Rider hid behind a tree, silently watching Kabuki as she tried to focus on staying awake after regaining consciousness.

"Mission aborted, unknown Armored Rider interrupted me, he does not have a Sengoku Driver like the others nor a lockseed, Armored Rider Zangestu to Base: Should we capture this unknown Rider?" She asked on her earpiece underneath her helmet she wore taking a picture of Kabuki when was not looking.


	12. Chapter 12 : School Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Mlp**

_Chapter 12: School Life_

_Thursday 12:47 am, Trixie's House: Trixie's bedroom_

Trixie woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes widen as far as they can go in fear and panic.

She had another nightmare, on the same day she slept.

Ever sense what happened in Helheim forest, which was her losing a fight that could kill her, something now that she has to consider every single time she fights in her Armored rider form, fear invoked in the cyan-skinned girl, she doesn't want to die, especially right now.

Turning her head to see her Sengoku driver on her dresser she thought for a moment her head resting on her hands as she sighed heavily as she wiped her sweat with her sleeping clothes sleeve.

With a thumping headache she slowly got out of her bed and picked up her Sengoku driver, staring intently at the device with the yellow knife being the most prominent feature of the Sengoku driver, except for the left side of the belt had a plate that has the side of Armored rider Gaim's head. She sighed once more, placing the driver in a random drawer. Not really caring about which drawer she placed the driver in.

If she had a chance of dying whenever she fights as Armored rider Gaim. She doesn't want to be an Armored rider...

She can tell her friends that they can deal with all of the Helheim forest cracks and Inves's, Kabuki could deal with the White Armored rider.

Quickly grabbing her backpack she pulled out the orange, strawberry, coconut and pineapple lockseeds from the smallest pocket.

Without hesitation, she threw all of them, except for the coconut and the orange lockseed in the small garbage can near her bed, without a second thought.

She looked at the two lockseeds she had left, and for a moment, she sat down on her bed and thought about what to do.

* * *

_Friday 9:24 am, Canterlot High_

"Alright Everyone!, Today we are doing thirty five push-ups! Seventy curls-ups! And thirty laps around the gym!" Mr. Ironwill yelled through his megaphone, irritating his students with his lack of an indoor voice.

The whole did what he demanded; all except Kabuki in his human form who sat at the bleachers watching Lyra start her seventy curl-ups, it was only a few minutes later for Kabuki to pull out a book and read, but not until hearing Lyra made a… unintentional alluring groan, Kabuki cheeks tinted red and he masked his face not wanting Lyra to see his reddened cheeks, in an effort to hide his blush he placed his face deep inside his opened book.

"Why are you feeling like this Kabuki!?" Kabuki quietly questioned himself, not knowing the emotion, not knowing the sensation he is feeling.

"Hey!" A male voice said, Kabuki popped his head out the book he read and saw Mr. Ironwill with his bulging muscles and grey blue skin.

"What do you need?" Kabuki said not showing any signs of fear and panic which annoyed the crazy gym teacher.

"Why are you not doing exercise like the rest of the class?" Iron Hoof said as he pulled out a pen and scroll down the names on is check list.

"Mr…."

"I don't go to school here." Kabuki said very nonchalantly. Upon hearing this Mr. Ironwill growled.

"Get out of this here then! You're showing bad influence to the students!" Mr. Ironwill said pointing an aggressive finger against the Oni, who only scoffed in response and gave a cocky smile.

"And what are you going to do? Give me a referral?" Kabuki said with a laugh, a laugh that almost everyone inside of the gym heard, all of the students stopped what they're doing to watch the commotion between the Oni and their fuming gym teacher.

"No!, I'm going to notify you're-"

"Don't have any parent's Old man." Kabuki said his cocky smile growing even more so, once Mr. Ironwill eyes turned bloodshot with anger as Kabuki threw his tuning fork up in the air and catch it, doing the same action multiple times

"Face it; you can't do anything to me." Kabuki said as he stood up from the bleachers and slowly walked to the exit, whistling an unfamiliar tune that only he knows

Mr. Ironwill glared at Kabuki as he exited, after he calmed down, he turned around to see his whole class just staring at him.

"What are you all looking at! Get back and restart your daily warm-up!" shouted, the class made an audible groan angering the gym teacher even more.

"That's it! Now you'll have to do an Extra twenty to all of the activities!" The class groaned louder upon hearing this.

"Who the hell was that?" one of Lyra's classmates asked to the whole class. The responses were mainly shrugs, Lyra not wanting to be blamed responded with a shrug as well.

"You're Lying Lyra! I saw you with that guy yesterday!" Sunset Shimmer said a fellow classmate to Lyra, upon hearing this Lyra showed a face of major alarm as her classmates glared at her. Lyra made a loud and audible gulp.

"I don't know that guy! He's just a stalker!" Lyra said unconvincingly, only earning more glares as her classmates got close to the light cyan haired girl.

* * *

_Cantorlot High: Orchestra room._

The Orchestra room wasn't really a room to begin with, it was just the auditorium with the curtains down, and a bundle of chairs with note stands in front of them.

Almost all of the chairs were filled with students holding their instruments, all of the instruments differentiated from each other, from a tuba, to a trombone to the drum line to the violins, or for Octavia, as the main cello player, she was the most skilled and the most proficient when teaching the more novice cello players how to do a simple yet beautiful tune.

It's sort of odd for a teenager to teacher one fifth of the whole band class, but nevertheless, her teacher/Father Virtuoso Melody commanded her to be the cello and violin player's teacher, and she struggling with the simple concept that most of her "students" were sub par with the cello and with the violin, causing frustrations to the formally-dress girl.

She hated incompetence, especially when it comes to the inability to play an instrument, something that her student's clearly had.

She sighed heavily, she had forty minutes of sour notes she must hear and endure.

* * *

_9:26 am the entrance to the School Building_

Kabuki scoffed as he thought about Lyra's gym teacher. He believed strongly that the only reason why Lyra's teacher only accused him of bad influence was because of his appearance, he scoffed violently once more as he sat near the statue in the middle of School grounds, silently cursing others for their narrow and clueless minds

'To be fair, you don't really look like the most presentable person ever.' a voice in his head said trying to calm himself down with logical reasoning.

"That's the point, just based off my appearance, he thought I was some gang member or something." Kabuki said to himself ever so quietly so no one would here.

'But then again, you also smell horrible, when's the last time you took a shower?' the voice said, prompting Kabuki to smell his green shirt, only to instantly scowl as he smelled his green shirt that he wore for at least three days

'I rest my case.' the voice said with a prideful tone, satisfied by how right his conscious was.

"Then what should I do then? Sneak in to Lyra's house and take a shower? I don't own a key you know." Kabuki said quietly.

'Well, if you want Lyra, do it.' the voice in his head said, confusing the Oni.

"What do you mean that I want Lyra? I don't want her." Kabuki said ever so somberly, somewhat annoying and confusing him why did he got so upset when he said that sentence.

'I'll tell you when your ready.' the voice said, leaving the human-form Oni with many questions that are yet to be answered. Kabuki scoffed from the departure of the voice, and slowly stood up from the grass ground and slowly walked to Lyra's house with his hand's in his jean pockets and head looking down to the floor.

* * *

_Canterlot High: Home Ec._

Bon Bon stared somberly against the perfectly made batch of cookies she recently made, not really giving a genuine care how well she baked them, to the point that even the compliments from her teacher did not help the mood that Bon Bon has.

"You look glum, is something alright Bon Bon?" her teacher said as Bon Bon had her head down on the table. It took a couple of seconds before Bon Bon answered with a loud groan.

"Nothing..." She muttered after the loud groan.

"Well, if your sick, just go to the nurse's office anytime, you understand?" Bon Bon responded with another groan but made a slight nod. Her teacher shrug and walked to another student to check on. Unbeknownst to everyone in the class, Bon Bon had almost died yesterday if it weren't for Kabuki, Yesterday when she woke up, Kabuki told her every thing after she was knocked out, and upon hearing the fact that the White Armored Rider was going to KILL both of them made Bon Bon shudder in fear, she would have died, and no one would know except for Trixie. The fact of being able to die while fighting as an Armored rider never really caught up with her mind until now, she felt so empowered as an Armored rider, and now she was beaten and almost killed by the same thing that made her felt empowered.

She sighed heavily, she just needed more time to think, more time to consider if she should just give up, give up being an Armored rider, if it means having a chance of dying. But she also thought about the good things that comes with being an Armored rider, the most prominent one was protecting others, something that Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin never did yet with their power. She counted the times she her own power for good, not for personal gain, she thought about four moments, which was exactly the same amount of times she transformed.

She sighed once more, this was going to be a long school day.

* * *

_9:39 am Lyra's House_

Kabuki slowly replaced his smelly green shirt and jeans, replacing them with a blue shirt and another pair of jeans, but not before taking a cold and long shower.

He didn't really considered the idea of Lyra's parents being at home during a school day, and during school time to begin, so he felt true solitude, sitting on the shower floor with his knees close to his chest, allowing the fast streams of water to pelt his human skin, his fake skin, his fake body.

Nevertheless, he was wasting water, so might as well use the shampoo and the soap to feel extra clean.

After his shower, he decided to air dry himself, something that he does almost all the time when hes alone, slowly with a towel around his waist, he walked down the stairs to go into the kitchen, closing all of the windows and making all of the curtains for every window drawn, somewhat dimming the whole house as its main light source is withdrawal, Kabuki's feet were touching the strangely cold kitchen tile floor, somewhat irritating the Oni as he opened the fridge, looking at it's contents which were mainly veggies and milk, the only thing that was actually meat was the eggs and the bacon he used two days ago.

Picking up the rest of the eggs, and putting all of its contents in a bowl, slowly with a stirring spoon, he stirred the eggs, causing all of the juices to become egg yolk yellow as he placed a pan on a stove, and then putting the heat on high once he turned on the flame.

* * *

_Lunch Period Canterlot High_

**"Game start!" **Rainbow's dash's opponent's four sunflower seeds said, releasing four small normal holographic common Inves, all of them ready for battle against her opponent which was Rainbow dash in her armored rider form.

"Nicene! Nicene! Nicene!" the crowd cheered, as they show praise to the Ashigaru Armored rider.

"Man! this is going to be to easy!" Rainbow dash as she went immediately into battle, charging with the pine cone spear with both hands, the blade pointing directly at the four Inves who all jumped on the armored rider, Rainbow dash smirk and swing her spear, slashing all four Inves and causing them to break their fall, dropping to floor as they prepared for a ground attack, Rainbow dash retaliated with four spear lunges, each of them being organized strikes as the strikes stabbed the Inves one by one, all of them being destroyed.

**"You Win!"** The lockseeds said as the the holographic field disappeared and the crowd cheered, earning a victorious "Yes!" from the Armored Rider.

"Well, you win fair and swear." Rainbow dash's opponent said giving her the four sunflower seed lockseeds and then giving the Armored rider several ten dollar bills and handing it to the Armored rider, who nodded in thanks as she counted the bills reverting to her normal attire in the process.

"Hah! It's good to be an Armored Rider!" Rainbow dash said with a laugh putting the money in her pocket as looked to her friends for approval, which were all looks of semi-disapproval.

Lyra and her friend's (except for Kabuki) were all eating lunch outside of school, more specifically the stairway to the entrance to the school, all of the were enjoying the mild spring weather along with other students that were doing sport activities instead of eating lunch.

"So how was your day so far?" Lyra said to Octavia as she took a sip of milk.

"It was frustrating, half of the students i had to teach couldn't a single verse without playing off-key!" Octavia exclaimed. Causing Lyra to giggle at Octavia's predicament.

"Well give them time, practice makes perfect right?" Lyra said, Octavia slowly nodded as a response, not really believing Lyra's words. The two talked more, completely ignoring Trixie and Bon Bon, who were both sitting next to each other, silently eating their lunch, trying to contemplate about what to do after that horrific event in Helheim Forest, Almost getting killed, while being single-handingly destroyed by one Armored rider. Trixie slowly turn to Bon Bon and quietly asked.

"Are you feeling the same?" Bon Bon responded with a weak and slow nod.


End file.
